Lotgevallen
by katsvertaling
Summary: Mijn Nederlandse vertaling van 'The Life And Times' door Jewels5
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**A/N** Dit is dus mijn vertaling van The Life And Times, door Jewels5. commentaar en hulp bij het vertalen van namen mag altijd!

**Proloog**

"Niemand lacht met God als hij naar de punt van een toverstok staart."

Haar woorden, uit die perfecte mond, net zo helder alsof ze ze net nog had uitgesproken, weerklonken in James' hoofd: steeds opnieuw zoals tromgeroffel. In zijn gedachten was ze mooi, zestien jaar oud en ze zat in die gang terwijl toortslicht haar bleke, perfecte huid en stralende groene ogen deed oplichten. Dat was nu zo'n twee jaar geleden, en hoe vreselijk was alles sindsdien toch veranderd. Natuurlijk was ze nog altijd mooi, misschien zelfs mooier, maar er moet altijd een verschil zijn tussen hoe iemand de schoonheid die hij heeft, begrijpt, en de schoonheid die hij van ver aanschouwt.

"Niemand lacht met god als hij naar de punt van een toverstok staart." Hij herinnerde opnieuw hoe ze het zei, en hij glimlachte een beetje, want natuurlijk had Lily gelijk. Lily had meestal gelijk. Met de punt van de toverstok van zijn vijand gericht op het plekje tussen zijn ogen, en terwijl zijn eigen toverstok buiten bereik was, was er een God. Er was een groter plan, een bedoeling, er was een reden om te overleven, omdat er orde was, waarheid en belangen, en iets voorbij de punt van die toverstok. Hij mocht niet vergeten om Lily later te vertellen dat ze gelijk had: zo'n dreigement maakt een lafaard van intellectueel scepticisme. Een late bekering kon dan wel intellectuele lafheid zijn, maar op dat moment maakte het hem dapper. Lily had meestal gelijk.

Hij voelde hoe hij begon te glimlachen en wachtte op de vloek –de vloek die het einde zou brengen, of toch op zijn minst beduidend veel pijn of bewusteloosheid. Maar het kwam niet. Uiteindelijk opende de vijand zijn mond, maar er kwam geen vloek. 'Ze houdt niet van je,' gromde hij radeloos. 'Echt niet'

Je lachte duidelijk ook niet met God als je je enige liefde verloor.

James liet de woorden op zijn huid branden, wetende dat ze wel waar moesten zijn. Hij liet de pijn binnen maar zorgde ervoor dat ze niet overnam. Hij knikte. 'Misschien,' antwoordde hij uiteindelijk. 'Maar dat zal ik dan zelf moeten oplossen.'

Gebroken door James' apathie, versmalden de bruine ogen van de oudere tovenaar en zijn mond verstrakte. De jonge schoonheid die hij nog maar een jaar eerder had gehad, was verdwenen. 'Binnenkort zul je dood zijn,' zei hij.

James knipperde met zijn ogen. Dat was een vreemde gedachte: binnenkort dood. Toen knikte hij nog eens. 'Doe het maar,' antwoordde hij met een soort verdediging in zijn stem. 'Ik heb er vrede mee.'

Want eindelijk begreep hij wat er met die zin bedoeld werd.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

A/N: Het tweede hoofdstuk

Disclaimer: alles wat hier geschreven is, komt origineel van Jewels5, dit is enkel een vertaling

Hoofdstuk 2 – "Brave meisjes zeggen 'ik hou van je'"

Of

"Like a Rolling Stone"

Soms dacht ze dat als ze van de Astronomietoren stapte, ze gewoon zou wegvliegen.

Hij kon zich niet herinneren wanneer hij voor het laatst had gekeken voor hij een sprong waagde.

Zij geloofde in God.

Hij rookte teveel.

Zij kreeg haar eerste kus in een zonovergoten tuin toen ze vijftien was.

Hij verloor zijn maagdelijkheid aan een meisje met de naam Sarah toen hij vijftien was.

Zij wou schrijven.

Hij wou zwerkbal spelen.

Zij dacht dat ze verliefd was en vond het maar niets.

Hij wist dat hij verliefd was, zonder twijfel, en haatte dat.

Zij glimlachte en lachte veel.

Hij ook.

Zij was dramatisch.

Hij was dynamisch.

Zij was precies.

Hij was impulsief.

Zij was heel diplomatisch.

Hij was ook heel diplomatisch, maar hij sloeg er vaker gewoon op los.

Zij had zeven keer moeten nablijven in evenveel jaren.

Hij vierenzeventig.

Zij dacht dat hij gek was.

Hij dacht dat ze absoluut gestoord was.

Wat dit ook nog mag worden, het is eerst en vooral een liefdesverhaal. Het is het verhaal over een jongen en een meisje die verliefd werden – en dat pas laat doorhadden. Weet je, dat verliefd worden was waarschijnlijk het belangrijkste dat ze ooit deden, en ze deden veel nogal belangrijke dingen. Hij was James, en zij was Lily, en op een dag beleefden ze een kus, maar daarvoor beleefden ze veel ruzies, want hij was arrogant en zij was lief, en zaken in de liefde vragen tijd.

Het begon – zo speculeerde hij later terwijl hij naar de punt van een toverstok staarde die hem met gemak kon doden – met een mep. Een simpele beweging van zijn arm, en zijn vuist kwam in contact met Nicholas Schoorvoets kaak, en sloeg die laatste tegen de grond, wat nogal wat oproer veroorzaakte.

Het begon – zo speculeerde zij later terwijl ze aan de drempel van een kamer stond en zich afvroeg of dit ooit zou lukken – met een kus: een simpele beweging waardoor ze op haar tenen stond een Luk Harper omhelsde, op het perron bij het dorp Zweinsveld. Of hij of zij nu werkelijk correct was, is niet aan ons om te beslissen, maar hoe dan ook, ze waren het er alletwee over eens dat 'het' begon op één september 1975: de eerste dag van hun zesde jaar op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus. En, om het chronologisch te vertellen, begint dit verhaal met het moment waarop zij zegt dat het begint. Ze stond op het perron bij Zweinsveld rond half acht s'avonds, en ze zag haar vriendje sinds twee maanden voor het eerst terug na twee dagen, en ze kusten.

_(Ik hou van je)_

Luk Harpers lippen waren warm. Hij was zacht, niet dwingend en voorzichtig, hij bewoog traag en liet haar leiden. Er was geen muziek, maar de kus leek aan de romantische kant. Dat kwam goed uit – dacht ze – want zij was zonder twijfel een romantische ziel. Ze keek naar zwart-witfilms en hield van hoe sneeuw eruitzag in haar haar; in hemelsnaam, _natuurlijk_ was romantisch iets goed. _Natuurlijk _wou ze… en waarom dacht ze daaraan? Normaal gezien was ze aan het zoenen met haar vriendje…Goeie God. Ze lieten los, en hij glimlachte zijn mooie, klassieke, rechte tanden-glimlach. Dat was zeer waarschijnlijk het mooiste aan hem, en het maakte de volgende vijftien seconden van stilte tussen hen vrij leuk. Lily Evers had het grootste deel van de zomer met Luk Harper doorgebracht, dus een kus op het perron was misschien niet zo dramatisch als het had kunnen zijn, maar ze hadden elkaar _wel _twee dagen niet gezien, dus er was een soort van lang verwachte reünie.

De hemel was donkerder aan het worden, en de toortsen van het station gingen aan toen de Zweinsteinexpres zo'n tien minuten eerder was aangekomen in het station; nu waren bijna alle tweehonderdvijftig passagiers van de trein gestapt en ze maakte zich klaar om naar het kasteel te gaan dat Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus was. Het vage maanlicht belichte amper het lange pad richting de schoolpoorten. De eerstejaars waren meegevoerd door de jachtopziener Hagrid, naar de bootjes die hen over het meer naar het pad zouden leiden, terwijl de hogerejaars vertrokken naar de koetsen zonder paarden, die de alternatieve route door Zweinsveld volgden.

In het slechte licht zag Luk er niet opperbest uit, maar dat betekende niet dat hij absoluut heerlijk was, met zacht bruin haar, lieve bruine ogen en natuurlijk, die glimlach. Zelfs als Lily kwaad was op Luk –iets wat op zich weinig gebeurde- maakte haar maag salto's bij die glimlach. Op dat moment, terwijl haar handen op zijn borst lagen –een vinger streelde langzaam zijn perfect rechte, brons en blauwe das –besefte ze dat de laatste twee maanden (want zolang duurde haar relatie met Luk al) best wel aangenaam waren.

Luk was een degelijke jongen: politiek of _serieuze_ dingen konden hem niet veel schelen, maar hij was romantisch en belichaamde alles dat het zeventienjarig vriendje van een zestienjarig meisje _moest_ belichamen. Hij woonde in Zweinsveld, want zijn ouders baatten daar een zaak uit, en daarom ging hij niet mee met de Zweinsteinexpres; toch had hij Lily opgewacht op het perron, wat heel erg lief was… wel iets uit een zwart-witfilm, vond Lily.

In een moment werden al Lily's vrolijke herinneringen aan de zomer echter ruw verstoord.

'Ik hou van je,' zei Luk.

Net zoals zijn kus, was zijn toon zacht en niet dwingend, hoewel die simpele liefdesverklaring na amper twee maanden alles behalve voorzichtig was. De tijd bevroor toen hij die vier woorden uitsprak en Lily's hart bonsde heel snel… niet op een goede manier. Ze woog haar opties af.

Hij hield van haar. Hij_ hield_ van haar. Liefde was groot. Liefde was episch. Liefde was… Natuurlijk vond ze Luk heel erg _leuk._ Ze vond het leuk hoe zijn handen op haar heupen rustten als ze kusten en dat hij vrij goed deed alsof hij graag naar haar albums van Led Zeppelin luisterde. Ze vond het leuk dat hij extreem galant tegen haar moeder was geweest en dat hij niet _een_ keer had gevraagd over haar vriendschap met Sneep. Ze vond zijn glimlach leuk en ze vond het leuk dat hij niet altijd haar gedachten probeerde te raden. Ze vond het leuk dat hij het niet erg vond om het "rustig aan" te doen, en dat hij altijd van die idiote, romantische dingen zei, zoals de held uit een middeleeuws gedicht.

_Ik vind Luk leuk,_ dacht ze.

_Ik hou van iemand anders._

En dat maakte het duidelijk voor haar.

'Dat kan ik niet terug zeggen,' mompelde Lily na wat een eeuwigheid leek, maar eigenlijk maar een paar seconden was. Toch had de verwarring in haar ogen voor Luk duidelijk gemaakt wat het antwoord _niet_ zou zijn. Hij knikte aanvaardend. 'Luk, luister, denk niet dat ik niet… niet veel om je geef, want dat doe ik wel.'

Het perron werd leger en leger terwijl de andere leerlingen op de koetsen stapten. Lily dacht er niet eens aan om Luk de _echte_ reden te geven waarom ze die vier verdomde woorden niet gewoon kon zeggen… Hij zou het niet begrijpen.

'Ik bedoel,' ging ze nerveus verder, 'je weet hoe ik ben. Ik heb heel vastomlijnde ideeën als het over liefde en zo gaat, en in theorie kan ik het nu terugzeggen, maar –maar het zou voor mij niet genoeg betekenen. Ik kan _dat_ gewoon niet zeggen tenzij ik het echt, helemaal, zonder twijfel _meen_. We zijn nog maar twee maanden samen…'

'Tien weken,' corrigeerde Luk.

'Maar als je het zo zegt, klinkt het alleen maar korter,' zei Lily, fronsend. Hij knikte bijna onderdanig en ze zuchtte. 'Ben je boos?'

'Nee.' Zijn antwoord kwam onmiddellijk en zonder aarzeling, getekend door eerlijkheid en het verlangen haar daarvan te overtuigen. 'Nee, ik ben niet boos. En ik begrijp het –je… je bent een jaar jonger dan ik en het is misschien moeilijker voor jou om zo'n belofte te maken…'

Lily vond dat dat idee wel neerbuigender was dan een leeftijdsverschil van een jaar toeliet, maar ze discussieerde niet omdat het haar een ruzie bespaarde. Hoe dan ook, qua moraal had hij wel gelijk: ze _had _moeten kunnen zeggen 'ik hou ook van jou.'

Ze haalde haar handen van zijn borst af en de ruimte tussen de twee jongeren werd groter. 'We zouden best een koets nemen,' zei Luk, en hij vergat zijn teleurstelling vrij snel. In stilte voegde Lily dat toe aan de lange lijst kwaliteiten die deze jongen bezat: hij koesterde geen wrok.

_Severus koestert wrok,_ dacht ze.

Dat was waar. Toevallig genoeg was Sneep net op dat moment aan het kijken naar de scène die zich afspeelde, vanuit zijn koets een eindje verder, en hij begon wrok te koesteren. Het leek erop dat Lily nog steeds omging met Luk Harper, en omdat hij niet kon weten waar ze het over hadden gehad, voelde de jonge Zwadderaar –bleek, simpel en op elke manier het tegenovergestelde van Luk –afkeer in hem opborrelen. Toen begon zijn koets te bewegen en hij wende gehaast zijn blik af, zodat de andere Zwadderaars in de koets niet door zouden hebben waar hij naar keek.

'Het spijt me,' herhaalde Lily, terwijl het koppel naar een van de vier overblijvende koetsen liep.

'Vergeet het maar,' beval Luk liefdevol. 'Het heeft geen grote gevolgen –ik wou gewoon zeggen hoe _ik_ me voelde.'

Lily knikte en voegde toen toe, na een korte aarzeling: 'Bedankt.' Hij glimlachte, kuste haar kruin –iets wat hij wel vaker deed –en het koppel stapte in een koets. Het leek echt alsof hij het vergeten was, maar Lily bleef gefixeerd.

De koets was helemaal leeg toen ze gingen zitten. 'Ik hoop dat er niemand bijkomt,' begon Luk, maar de woorden hadden zijn mond amper verlaten toen er iemand zijn hoofd door de open koetsdeuren stak. Hij was knap, met zwart haar en grijsblauwe ogen.

'Oh, hallo, Lily,' zei de jongen. 'Hallo… andere persoon.' Hij gluurde naar Luk alsof de Ravenklauw helemaal geen rol had in zijn plan.

'Dit is Luk, Sirius,' zei Lily tegen de nieuwkomer. 'Luk Harper… hij zit in Ravenklauw.'

'Pech voor hem,' merkte de jongen met de naam Sirius op. Hij richtte de hele conversatie op Lily: 'Heb je James gezien?'

'Nee…'

'Zeker van? Hij is verdwenen toen we van de trein stapten.'

'Ik ben zeker.'

'En jij, Lukas?'

'Het is Luk.'

'Weet ik. Heb je James Potter gezien?'

'Nee.'

'Goed dan. Veel plezier met je rit. Blijf deugdzaam.'

'Sirius, ga weg,' beval Lily.

Sirius knipoogde. 'Dag Lily. Dag… andere persoon.'

Een moment later was hij verdwenen en Luk schudde zijn hoofd. 'Wat heeft hij toch? Hij is zo…' Luk kreeg geen kans om die gedachte af te maken toen een lang, blond meisje de koets instampte en ging zitten. Lily trok verbaasd haar wenkbrauwen op.

'Hallo, Mar, ik dacht dat je al met Evert naar het kasteel was.'

'Evert Wimpelaar,' begon Marlene Peeters, met brandende blauwe ogen: 'is de grootste, meest intolereerbare _zak_ die ik _ooit_ heb ontmoet.'

'Je gaat al bijna twee jaar met hem uit,' bracht Lily Marlene in herinnering.

'Hij is een debiel,' stelde Marlene vast. 'Hij en dat hele stomme, valse, irritante Ravenklauw!'

Alsof ze Luk pas voor het eerst zag, voegde Marlene toe: 'Niet slecht bedoeld, Harper.'

'Weet ik,' antwoordde Luk.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Lily voorzichtig.

'Hij is een klootzak!' schreeuwde Marlene bijna. 'De hele treinrit lang heeft hij me gedumpt, zoals _jij_ goed weet, Lily, omdat je bij me was, en dan, als we afstappen, vraagt hij me om op het perron op hem te wachten terwijl hij in zijn wagon nog iets gaat halen. Dus ik wacht, en _dan_, amper twee minuten kater, zie ik hem in een koets stappen met die trut van een Alexa Kieler.'

'Is Alexa Kieler een trut?' vroeg Lily sceptisch

'Weet ik niet,' gaf Marlene toe, 'Maar waarschijnlijk wel. En weet je wat hij nog deed? Hij…' maar voordat Lily de kans had te horen wat Evert Wimpelaar in zijn hoedanigheid als vreselijk vriendje nog had gedaan, stapte een vierde reiziger in de koets. De deur sloot magisch achter haar en bijna direct vertrok de koets –aangezien het zijn limiet van vier had bereikt –in de richting van het kasteel.

'Donna,' merkte Lily verbaasd. Een lange, atletisch gebouwde zwarte heks, met krullerig donker haar en amberkleurige ogen plofte neer op de plek tegenover Luk. 'Ik dacht dat ik je samen met Maria in een koets zag stappen.'

'Verbazingwekkend dat je iets kon zien,' antwoordde het meisje dat Donna genoemd werd kortaf, 'Aangezien je zo vastplakte aan _deze_ zak.' Ze knikte naar Luk. Lily legde een kalmerende hand op de arm van haar vriendje.

'Donna Wolkenveldt,' zei de roodharige nadrukkelijk, 'Wat heb ik je gezegd over de bitch uithangen bij mensen die niet weten dat je _altijd_ de bitch uithangt?'

Donna trok een gezicht. 'Goed dan. Sorry, Harper,' verontschuldigde ze zich zonder een greintje spijt in haar stem. 'Ik ben toch niet echt boos op jou. Ik haat gewoon alle jongens.'

'Ik ook!' riep Marlene onmiddellijk.

'Iets waarover jullie het eens zijn,' verbaasde Lily zich. 'Misschien is er toch een zonnige kant aan Marlene die uitgaat met een zak en Donna die… iedereen haat.'

'Ik haat niet iedereen,' argumenteerde Donna, maar haar uitspraak werd ontvangen door twijfelende blikken van alle drie haar metgezellen. 'Echt _niet.'_

'Je haat de meeste mensen,' vertelde Marlene haar en toen Donna haar mond opende om te protesteren, drukte de blonde door: 'Hoeveel procent van de mensen in deze koets op dit moment haat je _niet_?'

Donna keek om zich heen. 'Vijfentwintig procent, maar dat is een onjuiste statistiek. _Natuurlijk_ haat ik mezelf, _natuurlijk_ haat ik Harper, aangezien hij een jongen is, en _natuurlijk_ haat ik jou, Marlene, omdat je psychotisch en emotioneel bent.'

'Wat een schatje,' zei Marlene droog. 'Dus je haat mannen, die vijftig procent van de populatie uitmaken, en je haat emotionele mensen. Don, besef het, je haat zowat iedereen. In feite haat je iedereen behalve Lily en misschien je tienjarige zusje.'

'Bek dicht, Peeters.' Marlene sloeg haar armen over elkaar, een alwetende uitdrukking op haar mooie gezicht. Donna rolde met haar ogen. 'Ander onderwerp,' beval ze.

'Akkoord,' ging Lily akkoord. Ze keek vlug uit het raam en zag de topjes van de torens van het kasteel die net begonnen te verschijnen boven de heuvels. 'Kijk,' zei ze, 'we zullen het eerste uitzicht op Zweinstein bijna krijgen.' En dat gebeurde ook, het volgende moment, toen het kasteel verscheen, blauw glinsterend in het licht van de maan en net zo onwerkelijk majestueus als Lily het zich herinnerde. Zweinstein was waarschijnlijk het enige ding ter wereld dat er altijd in sloeg aan haar romantische verwachtingen verwachtingen te voldoen. Ze vertelde dat aan de anderen en terwijl Luk met affectie naar zijn mooie, roodharige vriendin lachte, keken haar vriendinnen elkaar even aan.

'Wat?' vroeg Lily toen ze hen opmerkte.

'Zomer-Lily is weg,' zuchtte Marlene, terwijl ze nostalgische spijt imiteerde. 'Zweinstein-Lily is terug. Ik vind Zweinstein-Lily heel leuk, natuurlijk, maar het is altijd spijtig om Zomer-Lily te zien vertrekken.'

'Zomer-Lily?' herhaalde Luk. 'Is er dan meer dan een type van Lily?'

'Er zijn meer dan zestig types van Lily,' vertelde Donna hem, alsof hij een vreselijke idioot was omdat hij dat nog niet wist.

'Zomer-Lily,' legde Marlene uit, 'blijft laat op om vuurvliegjes te zien. Zweinstein-Lily is melancholisch.'

'Vroeger was Zomer-Lily er altijd,' vervolgde Donna. 'We moesten het hele jaar lang Percy Byshe Shelley-citaten aanhoren midden tijdens Gedaanteverwisseling en observaties over de _uitzonderlijke schoonheid van kaarslicht_ tijdens toverdranken. Maar toen…' Hier aarzelde Donna nog geen seconde lang, en toen ging ze verder: 'toen werd kleine Lily groot en nu moeten we Zomer-Lily alleen nog verdragen op het einde van een trimester en tijdens de vakanties.'

Luk legde zijn arm om Lily's schouders, hij had zowel de korte pauze in Donna's uitleg als de dankbare blik die zijn vriendin haar daarop had gegeven, gemist. 'En zal ik Zweinstein-Lily leuk vinden?' vroeg hij.

'Iedereen houd van elke soort Lily,' vertelde Marlene hem, nogal verdedigend. Ze keek over haar schouder uit het raampje. 'We zijn bijna bij het kasteel.' En dat was ook zo.

_(Hij zei)_

'Hij zei _ik hou van je_?' echode Donna ongelovig. Nadat ze uit de koets zonder paarden waren gestapt, begonnen de meisjes –en de meeste andere leerlingen van Zweinstein –hun korte trip naar de deuren van het kasteel. Luk was weggegaan om zijn vrienden terug te zien, met wie hij zou eten, en Lily had net haar gênante nieuws verteld. 'Gewoon, zomaar? Na een relatie in de _zomer_ van twee maanden? Weet hij dan niet dat die dingen nooit blijven duren?'

'Ik ging al een jaar uit met Evert voor hij "ik hou van je" zei,' merkte Marlene bitter op; 'En ik ben er vrij zeker van dat hij dat alleen maar zei omdat hij me wou afleiden van het feit dat hij brieven schreef naar Sandra Bitterzeel.'

'Ten eerste,' zei Donna, 'Marlene, je vriendje is een zak, jij weet het, wij weten het, het kan niemand iets schelen op dit moment. Ten tweede, wat heb je in godsnaam gezegd tegen Luk? Hij leek niet boos… _je hebt het toch niet teruggezegd, hè?_'

'Natuurlijk niet,' zei Marlene fel. 'Lily zou niet liegen over zoiets… Toch?'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet,' zuchtte Lily. 'Ik zei hem gewoon dat ik het niet kon terugzeggen, meer niet. Ik zei dat ik zoiets alleen kon zeggen als ik het _echt_ meen.'

'En hij heeft het niet ter plekke uitgemaakt?' vroeg Marlene verbaasd. Lily schudde haar hoofd. 'Sommige meisjes hebben alleen maar geluk.'

'Wie dan?' vroeg een nieuwe stem die zich bij de groep voegde. En klein bruinharig meisje met grote, gouden, cirkelvormige oorbellen en veel make-up was naast Marlene blijven staan. De blondine legde haar arm om de schouders van het nieuwe meisje.

'Hoi, Maria,' zei Lily. 'Ze hadden het net over…'

'Over Luk Harper die een idioot is en "ik hou van je" tegen Lily zei.'

'Na amper twee maanden van een zomerflirt?' vroeg het meisje dat Maria heette stomverbaasd. 'Dat is grappig!' Daarna, serieuzer: 'Je hebt toch niet gelogen en het teruggezegd, hè?'

'Ze zei dat ze nog niet klaar was,' zei Donna.

'En hij maakte het niet ter plekke uit?'

'Nee,' vertelde Marlene haar. 'Eigenlijk was hij heel vrolijk tegen haar.'

'Sommige meisjes hebben _inderdaad_ alleen maar geluk.'

'Waar was je trouwens?' vroeg Lily. 'Tijdens de rit, bedoel ik…'

'Je bedoelt nadat jullie me gedumpt hadden?' vroeg Maria onschuldig. 'Nee, verontschuldig je maar niet… ik zat met alleen maar jongens, en dat is sowieso beter dan jullie drieën. Adam Magister zat naast me en, mijn God, hoe hard is hij gegroeid tijdens de zomer? Hij is minstens een meter tachtig…'

'Maria, ik verbied je om met Adam Magister in bed te duiken,' beval Marlene scherp. 'Hij is een van mijn beste vrienden en al jouw relaties eindigen met… wel ze eindigen meestal met vuurwerk.'

'Grappig,' zei Maria sarcastisch. 'Ja, ik ben er zeker van dat de reden waarom je niet wilt dat ik met Adam slaap is dat hij je vriend is…'

'Wat wil je daarmee…'

'Heeft er iemand James gezien?'

Een uitgeputte een ademloze Peter Pippeling onderbrak hen toen hij de bovenkant van het bordes bereikte en de meisjes benaderde. 'Hij is hier ergens, James, maar niemand lijkt hem te kunnen vinden.'

'Ik heb hem niet gezien,' zei Donna, en Marlene ging akkoord.

'Weet je, ik denk dat ik hem in een van de eerste koetsen heb zien stappen,' bedacht Maria zich onzeker. 'Ik ben niet zeker… maar het lijkt erop alsof ik hem heb gezien.'

Peter bedankte hen en haastte zich weg.

'Waarom is _hij_ zo nerveus?' vroeg Lily zich af,.

Maar niemand lette op die laatste opmerking want op dat moment gingen ze het kasteel binnen. Door de hoge, houten deuren kwam de groep studenten in de Inkomhal –groot en schaars verlicht, met de marmeren trap aan de linkerkant en de hoge deuren naar de Grote zaal daar recht tegenover. Maar die deuren waren vreemd genoeg gesloten, en het volgende moment werd duidelijk waarom. Professor Anderling, de strenge en indrukwekkende lerares Gedaanteverwisseling, leek uit het niets te verschijnen en vroeg om stilte terwijl de leerlingen samenschoolden in de Inkomhal.

'Het lijkt erop,' zei professor Anderling, terwijl haar dunne mond een misnoegde streep vormde, 'dat Foppe de klopgeest nogal een bende heeft gemaakt in de Grote Hal, als wraakactie tegen meneer Vilder. De meeste schade is al opgeruimd, maar ik vraag jullie toch om een paar minuten te wachten, tot meneer Vilder en professor Dauwers klaar zijn.

Foppe de klopgeest –maar een van de vele schoolgeesten –was eerder een irritatie, als het Lily aanging, maar hij had zonder twijfel een iets gemeen met de leerlingen van Zweinstein: een gepassioneerde afgunst van Vilder, de conciërge van de school. Een paar anderen grinnikten met appreciatie om Foppes streken, terwijl een of twee klassenoudsten iets mompelden over het 'intolereerbare gebrek aan respect voor autoriteit' van de geest. Lily vond het geen probleem een paar minuutjes te moeten wachten op het begin van de plechtigheden (namelijk de Sorteerceremonie en het Welkomstfeest), als Vilder er problemen door had.

Ze luisterde met milde interesse terwijl Maria en Marlene de laatste roddels aan elkaar vertelden, toen een tikje op haar schouder haar aandacht afleidde. Remus Lupos –de beste vriend van Sirius Zwarts, Peter Pippeling en James Potter en ook Lily's co-klassenoudste voor Griffoendor –stond naast haar met een geïrriteerde blik op zijn smalle, bleke gezicht.

'Lily, heb jij toevallig…'

'Potter gezien?' maakte Lily de zin voor hem af. Hij knikte hoopvol maar ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik heb hem niet gezien, vrees ik, maar als je interesse hebt in Sirius Zwarts of Peter Pippeling vinden, kan ik wel een handje toesteken.'

'Nee, _hen_ heb ik wel gevonden,' gromde Remus. 'We zitten nu achter James aan. Toch bedankt…'

'Geen probleem,' zei Lily, ze mocht Remus graag. 'Ik zie je nog wel.' Hij vertrok en Lily richtte haar aandacht terug op haar vriendinnen, totdat ze opnieuw afgeleid werd door een tikje op haar schouder. 'Ik heb hem nog steeds niet gezien, Re…' Deze keer was het niet Remus Lupos. 'Sev,' merkte Lily verrast op. Severus Sneep stond nu net achter haar. Lily probeerde zich de laatste keer te herinneren dat hij zo gespannen leek terwijl hij met _haar_ sprak en schatte dat het de eerste keer was sinds ze elkaar hadden ontmoet, zeven jaar geleden.

'Hoi, Lily,' begon Sneep, op zijn meest ongemakkelijke manier; 'Ik hoopte dat we even konden praten.'

Lily keek om zich heen p zoek naar Severus' vrienden uit Zwadderich. Ze spotte hen uiteindelijk op een plek een heel eind van hen vandaan, met zo'n honderd studenten ertussen, duidelijk zonder door te hebben dat Severus zich niet meer tussen hen bevond. 'Ik snap het,' zei Lily bitter tegen de Zwadderaar, 'het is nu wel veilig om met me te praten. Je loopt niet het gevaar dat Schoorvoet of Arduin je zien praten met een dreuzelkind.' Ze begon zich terug om te draaien

'Zo is het niet,' protesteerde Severus en ze hield stil. Maria, Marlene en Donna hadden hun gesprek gestopt om toe te kijken.

'Hoe is het dan wel?' vroeg ze. Toen hij niet kon antwoorden, ging ze verder. 'Severus, ik dacht dat het wel duidelijk was op het einde van vorig jaar dat we dit niet meer gingen _doen._ Het is te vermoeiend voor ons allebei.'

'Lily,' Sneep wierp een voorzichtige blik op haar drie vriendinnen. 'Kunnen we het er niet ergens anders over hebben?'

'Waarom? _Mijn_ vrienden hebben er geen probleem mee dat ik met je spreek.'

Donna begon dat tegen te spreken, maar Marlene gaf haar een stamp.

'Lily,' zuchtte Sneep vermoeid. 'Wanneer ga je het me vergeven?'

'Ik _heb_ het je al vergeven, Sev,' beet de Griffoendor. 'Ik denk gewoon niet dat we nog vrienden kunnen zijn.'

Maar ik _meende_ het niet…'

'Jawel, je meende het wel, en het heeft geen zin om daar nu ruzie over te maken. We draaien toch alleen maar in cirkeltjes tot we te kwaad zijn om nog redelijk te spreken.'

'We waren zeven jaar lang vrienden…' zei Sneep met gedempte stem (maar hij sprak natuurlijk altijd zo zacht). 'Dat kan toch niet over een nacht ijs verdwijnen omwille van een kleine vergissing.'

'Het was nochtans een heel sprekende vergissing,' antwoordde Lily zachtjes. 'Sev, ga alsjeblieft gewoon weg.'

'_Nee_.' Koppig. 'Niet tot je zegt dat we terug vrienden kunnen zijn. Je hebt niet een van mijn brieven beantwoordt deze zomer en je sprintte bijna weg na de vergadering van de klassenoudsten deze morgen.'

Lily kon het niet helpen, ze was onder de indruk. Severus was normaal nooit zo bespraakt over zijn persoonlijke zaken tegenover anderen… en al helemaal niet tegen haar vrienden. Eigenlijk, na zeven jaar vriendschap kon Lily zich geen enkel moment herinneren waar hij eigenlijk over hen had gesproken als vrienden, in publiek. Misschien was zijn spijt oprecht…

Ze riep zichzelf onmiddellijk tot orde. Het maakte nu niet uit of hij spijt had… het was te moeilijk om zijn vriendin te zijn. Het was te moeilijk zich toe te leggen op iets als hij alleen maar de ruimte tussen het leek te verbreden.

'Ga alsjeblieft weg, Sev,' herhaalde Lily. Het leek erop alsof hij zou opgeven, toen verzurende factoren aankwamen, in de vorm van Nicholas Schoorvoet en Samuel Arduin.

Het lot volgt soms grappige wegen.

Het begon in hun vierde jaar.

Sirius Orion Zwarts –beruchte probleemzoeker op de school –was op zoek naar zijn beste vriend, James Potter. James Potter moest nablijven tijdens het grootste deel van de ochtend (een zaterdag in maart) omdat hij Lily Evers' mantel in de fik had gestoken, om twee redenen: de eerste was dat James op dat moment stapelgek was op Lily, de tweede was dat Lily James had verteld dat hij niet zo'n goede zwerkbalspeler was als Huffelpuf Liam Lister (een volledig valse uitspraak die ze alleen had gedaan om hem te irriteren). Al gevolg van voornoemd mantel-in-de-fik incident had professor Anderling James veroordeeld tot een week lang nablijven en Sirius –die dat vergeten was –was op zoek gegaan naar zijn vriend op die zaterdagochtend in maart, 1974.

Op een bepaald moment tijdens die zoektocht, hoorde Sirius een paar Zwadderaars luid opscheppen over het een of andere terwijl ze door de aanpalende gang liepen. Sirius besloot onmiddellijk om de nieuwe spreuk uit te proberen die hij de vorige avond had geleerd, en hij keek rond in de gang op zoek naar een verstopplaats. Spijtig genoeg is de gang op de tweede verdieping in de westvleugel van het kasteel Zweinstein ongewoon leeg, en er hing maar een wandtapijt in de hele hal. Sirius dook achter het tapijt, zich afvragend of het mogelijk was dat de Zwadderaars hem misschien niet zouden zien, en terwijl hij dat deed, ontdekte de jonge meneer Zwarts iets vreemd. Een deur.

Het was waarschijnlijk gewoon een vergeten bezemkast, dat kleine kamertje dat achter de deur lag die achter het tapijt lag op de gang van de tweede verdieping van de westvleugel van het kasteel, maar Sirius hield van geheime dingen en –als resultaat –werd hij vrij dol op die geheime kamer. Hij was er vrij dol op totdat hij eerder per ongeluk de locatie ervan verklapte aan Foppe tijdens een uitzonderlijk saaie strafstudie (hij had trofeeën moeten schoonmaken maar was gestopt om met de sluwe geest te praten) ongeveer een jaar later. Toen besefte Sirius dat het geheim dat de kast vormde nu helemaal verpest was, en hij kon hem niet meer van hem alleen noemen. Maar hij vond de volgende week al een nieuwe bezemkast en dacht er verder niet over na.

Foppe, zo bleek, hield ook van geheimen. Door zijn kennis over die bezemkast kreeg hij het idee een grap uit te halen met zijn gezworen vijand, de conciërge Vilder, op 27 augustus 1975. Hij verwijderde ieder object dat geen meubelstuk was, uit het kantoor van de conciërge en bracht het naar die bezemkast die Sirius Zwarts hem ooit had aangewezen. Vilder was, en dat viel te voorspellen, woest. Het duurde twee dagen voor hij zijn spullen terug had gevonden.

Dat was het moment waarop Vilder aan Perkamentus vroeg of hij de geesten van het Welkomstfeest wou verbannen en Perkamentus, een begrijpend schoolhoofd, ging akkoord met deze ene vraag. En toen Vilder Foppe vertelde dat Perkamentus hem had verboden naar het Welkomstfeest te komen dat jaar, besloot Foppe een puinhoop te maken in de Grote Hal, om de plechtigheden te vertragen en, meer algemeen, Vilder nog kwader te maken. Beiden lukte hem.

Dus, de Sorteerceremonie begon niet op tijd en de studenten waren gedwongen in de Inkomhal te wachten terwijl de laatste restjes rommel opgeruimd werden door professor Dauwers en meneer Vilder. Daarom had Severus Sneep de kans om weg te sluipen van zijn vrienden in Zwadderich en om zijn ex-beste vriend Lily Evers te confronteren terwijl zij naar haar vriendinnen stond te luisteren die de laatste roddels vertelden. Als gevolg daarvan begonnen de twee –Lily en Severus –te discussiëren, en, opgaand in het moment, merkten ze niet dat Nicholas Schoorvoet en Samuel Arduin hun gesprek hadden opgemerkt en naar hun toe waren aan het lopen.

Als Schoorvoet en Arduin op dat specifieke moment in de geschiedenis _niet_ waren aangekomen, was de rest van dit verhaal misschien heel anders verlopen. Maar ze deden het wel en dat gebeurde niet, en dat allemaal omdat Lily Evers onjuist aan James Potter had verteld dat hij niet zo'n getalenteerde zwerkbalspeler was als Huffelpuf Liam Lister.

Het lot volgt soms grappige wegen.

'Severus,' zei Schoorvoet, een lange, magere jongen met smalle ogen. 'Wat hebben we _hier_?' Hij wees naar het tafereeltje voor hem, met zijn afdelingsgenoot en Lily. Een paar andere Zwadderaars verschenen, waaronder een knap meisje met donker haar en een mooie, bleke jongen.

'Severus,' zei het meisje, 'Wat ben je aan het doen?'

'Oh, echt waar, Colista, let niet op je manieren tegenover _mij_, hoor,' wierp Lily sarcastisch tussen. Ze merkte niet op dat Donna onopgemerkt haar toverstok had getrokken in afwachting van problemen.

'Alsjeblieft, vergeef ons,' onderbrak Schoorvoet, terwijl valse charme uit zijn poriën leek te druipen; 'Zie je, ik dacht dat Severus hier had gezegd dat jullie… relatie… beëindigd was.'

Severus opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen maar Lily had geen interesse in zijn excuses. 'Hij sprak de waarheid,' zei ze, voorzichtig om niet te tonen hoeveel dat nieuws haar kwetste. 'We zijn geen vrienden meer. Jij wint.' Ze hoopte dat dat laatste hun trots gerust zou stellen en een einde zou stellen aan elk gevecht dat begon op te borrelen.

'Let op wat je doet, Evers,' antwoordde het meisje, Colista.

'Kom op,' mompelde Sneep, maar de andere Zwadderaars negeerden hem. Remus Lupos, die doorhad dat Lily in een dispuut zat, keerde terug naar haar zijde.

'Is er iets mis, Lily?' vroeg hij, zijn ogen koud op Severus gericht.

'Nee,'zei Lily gehaast. 'Er is niets mis. Alles is in orde. Deze _goede_ studenten waren net weg aan het gaan.'

'_Wij_ beslissen wel wanneer we weggaan,' bracht de stevige, koppige Samuel Arduin in. Lily draaide met haar ogen en begon, opnieuw, weg te draaien. Ze merkte dat nogal veel mensen hun eigen conversaties gestaakt hadden om naar de scène te kijken, waarschijnlijk in de hoop dat er iets dramatisch zou gebeuren, wat wel vaker gebeurde als Zwadderaars en Griffoendors discussieerden.

'Gaan jullie niet duelleren?' vroeg een naïeve tweedejaars, na een korte stilte.

'_Nee,_' zei Lily. Remus had ook stiekem zijn toverstok getrokken, gewoon _voor het geval dat._

'Wat is het probleem?' vroeg Colista. 'Denk je niet dat jullie twee ons aankunnen?'

'Wij _vijf_' corrigeerde Maria, die naar voor stapte, ook met getrokken toverstok. Lily besefte plots dat ze een van de weinigen was die zijn toverstok nog niet vast had op dat moment.

'Ach, ik ben doodsbang,' lachte Colista. 'Wat denk je, modderbloedje Maria? Moet Arduin je nog eens laten proeven van zijn meer tot de verbeelding sprekende beheksingen?'

Marlene en Donna stapten alletwee naar voor. Lily hield hen tegen. 'Mond dicht, Zwarts,' beet Lily Colista toe. 'En ik meen het –als je dat mooie, magisch bijgewerkte neusje wil houden, zul je _nooit_ meer zo tegen me spreken.' Haar toon was vurig en Colista zelfvertrouwen leek een beetje te wankelen. De blonde jongen naast haar legde een hand op haar schouder.

'Wat is er hier aan de hand?' Sirius Zwarts was gearriveerd, hij bracht Peter Pippeling met zich mee, en het gevoel dat de hele situatie was geëscaleerd.

'_Niets,_'zei Lily gehaast en ze stuurde Sirius een blik die vroeg om zich gedeisd te houden.

'Als het niet mijn bloedverrader van een neef is,' merkte Colista op. 'Hoe voelt het om op de straat te leven, waar je thuishoort?'

'Hou je mond, Zwarts,' beet Sirius.

'Hou _jij_ je mond, Zwarts,' antwoordde Colista. Sirius zette en stap naar voor, maar Lily hield hem tegen met haar arm.

'Misschien moet je weggaan,' fluisterde de blonde jongen in haar oor.

'Kalm, Zabini,' beet ze hem toe, 'ik ben niet jouw _bezit._'

'Hij heeft toch gelijk,' zei Sirius met valse bezorgdheid. 'Je wilt deze misschien zo laten, lieve Colista. Het kan misschien ongemakkelijk zijn voor iemand zo delicaat als jij. Arduin kan je meenemen…' Hij zei het alsof het vriendelijk advies was aan een oude kameraad. 'Ik weet dat hij je al jaren alleen wilt krijgen.'

De jongen die Zabini heette, hief zijn toverstok op en Lily moest moeite doen om Sirius tegen te houden. 'Wil iedereen kalmeren?' zei ze. 'Zelfs als duelleren over wie Arduin in bed wil krijgen _wel_ een goed idee was, dan nog is professor Anderling hier ergens en we zouden er allemaal voor in de problemen komen. Wil iedereen zich nu met zijn eigen zaken bemoeien? _Iedereen!_' voegde ze toe, specifiek tegen de toeschouwers. Niemand bewoog, want hoewel de omstaanders misschien respect hadden voor Lily, ze zouden zeker geen kans laten passeren om een gevecht te zien dat spectaculair beloofde te zijn.

'Laten we gewoon weggaan,' herhaalde Severus zijn vraag. Hij maakte oogcontact met niemand.

'Wacht eens even,' zei Schoorvoet, slijmerig als altijd. 'Severus, Colista hier heeft een interessante vraag doen rijzen...'

'Echt?' onderbrak een wanhopige Lily hem. 'Ik vond het niet heel interessant.'

Alsof hij haar niet gehoord had, ging Schoorvoet verder: 'Jij zei aan ons dat je vriendschap met Evers voorbij was, en toch vinden we je hier in een diep gesprek met haar. Nu heb _ik_ geen twijfels over je loyaliteit, maar ik denk dat Arduin die wel heeft. Is het niet, Sam?'

Samuel Arduin, niet de slimste thuis, keek verrast op, hij wist dat hij zonet aangesproken was, maar hij wist niet waarom. 'Zeg gewoon "ja",' blafte Colista terwijl ze met haar grijze ogen rolde.

'Oh, juist. Ja, ja.'

'Nick, kom op,' zei de blonde jongen, Zabini. 'Niet hier, hij zal zeker gepakt worden.' Lily was opgelucht om te merken dat tenminste _een_ van Sneeps zogenaamde "vrienden" ook aan hem dacht. Maar Colista zei tegen Zabini om zijn mond te houden en hij gehoorzaamde.

'Ik wil niet dat je haar _pijn_ doet of zo,' ging Schoorvoet verder. 'Ik zou er niet aan denken zoiets te vragen. Severus, al wat je moet doen is aan Arduin bewijzen dat je loyaliteit _volledig_ bij je echte vrienden ligt… bij Zwadderich, alles wat je moet doen is mij Lily Evers' toverstok geven.'

Op het eerste zicht een simpele vraag, maar het was zeker een geladen opdracht. Om Lily's toverstok te krijgen, zou Severus haar –hoogstwaarschijnlijk –moeten ontwapenen met de zijne.

'Je krijgt mijn toverstok niet,' zei Lily krachtig, terwijl ze de hele tijd een stevige grip op Sirius' arm hield, zodat hij niet zou aanvallen. 'Eigenlijk is deze hele conversatie officieel _voorbij_.' Maar niemand luisterde naar haar.

'_Doe het,_ Severus,' zei Colista. 'Doe het of je bent niet onze vriend.'

'Sneep, als je je toverstok opheft tegen Lily,' zei Donna, de eeuwige bemiddelaar, 'verbreek je de regels van Zweinstein en ben je in de positie om gestraft te worden.'

Arduin snoof. Het was duidelijk dat als Sneep zijn toverstok _niet _ophief tegen Lily op dat moment hij in de positie zou zijn voor iets veel erger dan straf.

'Weet je wat,' begon de roodharige geïrriteerd; 'dit is echt idioot. Als je mijn toverstok wilt, pak hem dan gewoon. Ik zal hem wel morgen nodig hebben voor de les.' Ze haalde haar toverstok tevoorschijn en stak hem uit zodat Severus hem kon pakken. Schoorvoet hief zijn eigen hand waarschuwend op.

'Neem hem zelf, Severus,' zei hij, alle sporen van oppervlakkige charme verdwenen. Lily keek Schoorvoet recht in de ogen en stak haar toverstok weg. Severus zou haar _niet_ aanvallen. Dat _kon_ hij niet.

'Severus,' mompelde Colista, _'Doe het nu.'_

'Nu,' ging Arduin akkoord.

De meeste leerlingen rond hen waren gestopt om naar het drama te kijken. Onderbewust liet Lily Sirius' pols los. Heel voorzichtig keek ze naar Severus; hij trok zijn toverstok.

'Severus, _alsjeblieft_,' fluisterde Lily bijna. Ze was niet heel erg bang om aangevallen te worden, maar het vooruitzicht om alle hoop op Severus' vriendschap te verliezen was afschuwelijk.

'_Severus.'_

De hand van de Zwadderaar schokte. Hij hief zijn voorarm het kleinste beetje op. Donna, Maria, Marlene, Sirius, en zelfs Peter hielden hun toverstok gereed. Een paar van de Zwadderaars ook. Lily zag alleen Sneep. Zijn hand schokte opnieuw.

Toen gebeurden er verschillende dingen op hetzelfde moment.

Terwijl Severus arm een beetje hoger kwam, hief Colista haar toverstok op en wees die naar Maria Munter. Sirius hief zijn toverstok ook op en begon in zijn gedachten een lamstraal te formuleren. Remus begon naar voor te lopen, klaar om Lily weg te duwen mocht dat nodig blijken, en Zabini, de blonde jongen, nam Colista vast en dwong haar kleine lichaam achter het zijne, dat aanzienlijk groter was.

Maar toch deed een specifieke beweging de andere in het niets verdwijnen, zowel qua belang als qua spektakel. Uit het niets, zo leek het wel, verscheen een lange jongen met warrig, zwart haar ergens net achter Marlene. James Potter –want die was het –worstelde zich langs iedereen heen en in een simpele, gracieuze en ongelofelijk verpestende beweging sloeg hij Nicholas Schoorvoet recht in het gezicht. Lily snakte naar adem en Severus liet zijn toverstok bijna vallen door de verrassing; een moment later lag Schoorvoet op de grond, met zijn hand tegen zijn wang en schreeuwend van pijn.

De hal leek doodstil voor een paar seconden. Na een korte stilte merkte Sirius op: 'Wel, we hebben tenminste James gevonden.'

Toen hieven Arduin en Zabini hun toverstok op en –vergeef me het cliché –barstte de hel los.

_(Jeanne d'Arc)_

Minerva Anderling was in de wieg gelegd om lerares te worden. Ze bezat het lange, dreigende figuur, de strenge, elegante klank in haar stem, de lippen die met zoveel gemak een dunne –praktisch onzichtbare –lijn vormden en de spijkerharde ogen die een eerlijk antwoord uit een rots konden losweken. De beweging van slechts één perfect gevormde wenkbrauw was genoeg om de grootste scepticus er van te overtuigen dat ze een expert was over eender welk onderwerp, en meestal hoefde ze niet eens haar stem te verheffen om de aandacht van een klas te vragen. Alles aan haar verschijning –het donkere haar dat strak was weggehaald uit haar smalle gezicht en de lange, ruisende gewaden die ze droeg, bijvoorbeeld –indiceerden een geen-gedoe-persoon: een soort disciplinaire persoonlijkheid die moeiteloos respect verkreeg. Minerva Anderling was in de wieg gelegd om lerares te worden, zonder twijfel, maar op dat moment wenste ze dat dit niet het geval was.

'Niet één iemand,' begon de oudere heks terwijl ze van de ene kant van haar kantoor naar de andere ijsbeerde, 'zal dit lokaal verlaten totdat ik een antwoord krijg op mijn vraag.'

De hakken van haar enkelhoge laarzen –woudgroene drakenhuid –klikten luid tegen de harde vloer, haar mond was zo dun als het maar kon en zelfs de lucht in het schemerige kantoor leek te trillen, maar de negen Griffoendors die in een rij voor haar stonden, bleven doodstil. Ieder van hen staarde naar het stuk muur recht voor zich, wetende dat als ze oogcontact maakten met hun afdelingshoofd en de lerares Gedaanteverwisseling, een bekentenis zeker zou volgen. Anderling wachtte even en toen, zich omdraaiend terwijl ze de muur bereikte, bewoog ze naar een van de leerlingen die aan de andere kant van de rij stond.

'Meneer Pippeling.' De arme Peter Pippeling zag eruit alsof hij ziek ging worden. Iedere centimeter van zijn één meter zeventig lange lichaam beefde, van zijn zandblonde haar tot zijn in leer gehulde tenen.

'Ja…professor?'

'Misschien kunt _u_ mijn vraag beantwoorden,' zei professor Anderling terwijl haar ogen versmalden.

Terwijl zijn ogen groot werden, verzamelde Peter zijn moed. 'Ik –eh… ik weet niet… wat was de vraag?'

Geïrriteerd maar onverstoord herhaalde Anderling haar eerdere vraag: 'Ik _vroeg_ wie van jullie het gevecht in de Inkomhal is begonnen. Het gevecht dat –zou ik toevoegen –meer dan vijftig studenten omvatte en resulteerde in _tientallen_ gewonden.'

'Oh. Oh, eh… ik weet het niet… ik kon het niet echt zien. Het was… het was erg druk.'

Anderling boog die onvermoeibare wenkbrauwen. 'Is dat zo?' Peter knikte. 'Bent u zeker dat u niemand beschermt, meneer Pippeling?'

'Nee! Natuurlijk ben ik… Nee!'

'Niet meneer Zwarts?'

'Nee.'

'Juffrouw Wolkenveldt?'

'Nee.'

'Meneer Magister?'

'Nee!'

'Meneer Potter, dan?'

'_Nee!_ P-professor, ik zweer dat ik niet weet…'

Maar Anderling had blijkbaar al haar interesse verloren. Ze bewoog zich naar het andere uiteinde van de rij, waar Donna Wolkenveldt stond, met opgeheven hoofd. Maar terwijl Anderling naderde, wankelde de vastberadenheid in Donna's amberkleurige ogen. Haar springerige zwarte krullen waren helemaal in de war en een snee sierde het voorhoofd van de jonge heks. Toen Anderling vlakbij was, leek Donna iets minder trots op haar gevechtslittekens. Donna Christina Wolkenveldt speelde volgens de regels en ze zou zo dadelijk moeten liegen tegen een _leraar._

'Juffrouw Wolkenveldt,' zei professor Anderling in haar meest zijdezachte stem,' Misschien kunt _u_ me vertellen wat er gebeurd is? Misschien kunt _u_ me vertellen wie het gevecht begonnen is…'

'Dat moeten de Zwadderaars zijn, professor,' zei Donna onmiddellijk. 'Zij zijn zonder twijfel begonnen.'

'Dat begrijp ik,' zei de lerares zuur. 'Ondanks tientallen handig afgevuurde Vergetelspreuken…' Anderling stuurde een veelbetekenende blik in de richting van Sirius Zwarts, aan de andere kant van de rij, 'blijkt het algemene idee dat het een paar zesdejaars van Zwadderich waren die jullie tot vechten aanstuurden, maar dat een van jullie –een zesdejaar van Griffoendor –het _fysieke_ deel van het gevecht initieerde. Aangezien Carlotta Meloni en Michelle Mankel op dat moment niet in de hal waren, vond ik het niet nodig _hen_ naar hier te roepen. Nu, juffrouw Wolkenveldt, misschien kunt u me vertellen wie van jullie _werkelijk_ het gevecht begon? _Wie sloeg meneer Schoorvoet?_'

Donna aarzelde. Ze opende en sloot haar mond twee keer voor ze uiteindelijk de kracht vond om te zeggen: 'Ik weet het niet, professor. Ik –ik heb het niet gezien wie de eerste klap uitdeelde.'

Professor Anderlings uitdrukking werd, als dat al mogelijk was, nog kouder. Ze bewoog zich haastig weg van Donna, naar waar Marlene Peeters stond. Marlene had een blauwe plek op haar kaak en een scheur in haar trui, maar ze hield haar hoofd omhoog terwijl de professor naderde.

'Juffrouw Peeters? Was u het?'

'Nee, professor,' zei Marlene.

'Wie was het?'

'Ik weet het niet, professor.'

'En u, meneer Lupos?' Anderling draaide zich naar de klassenoudste, die zijn hoofd schudde.

'Ik denk dat een van die Vergetelspreuken waar u het over had me heeft geraakt…' zei hij weinig overtuigend. 'Het is allemaal nogal wazig, als u…'

'Meneer Magister?'

De bruinharige jongen links van Marlene schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik was bij een paar Huffelpufs. Ik heb niets gezien.'

Professor Anderling knikte en liet het hele kantoor even in stilte wachten. 'Heb ik gelijk als ik aanneem dat niemand onder jullie wil bekennen?' vroeg ze uiteindelijk en werd voorspelbaar genoeg met meer stilte beantwoord. 'Goed dan. Professor Slakhoorn houdt zich momenteel bezig met jullie zogenaamde "tegenstanders". Ik kan niet beslissen over hun straf. Ik kan alleen zeggen dat jullie allemaal moeten nablijven en dat voor elk uur dat voorbijgaat zonder dat jullie de waarheid zeggen, ieder van jullie negen twintig punten voor Griffoendor zal verliezen per persoon.'

Iedereen snakte collectief naar adem, en Anderling ging verder.

'Dit zal doorgaan zolang het _nodig_ is,' zei ze. 'Er bestaat geen manier waarop ik genoeg kan benadrukken hoe teleurgesteld ik in jullie allemaal ben –ten eerste door jullie _duidelijke_ deelname aan zo'n beschamende tentoonspreiding van barbarisme…' Ze had het zonder twijfel over hun verschillende staten van verwarring, als gevolg van het gevecht, 'en dan ook nog door jullie respectloze en idiote weigering op nu met mij mee te werken. Nu, het punten aftrekken zal beginnen op het uur.'Ze leek net zo teleurgesteld als ze had gezegd. 'Ik heb niets anders…'

'Ik heb het gedaan.'

Anderling –net zoals iedereen, ook James –keek om naar de zesdejaar die net had bekend.

'_U_, juffrouw Evers?'

Lily knipperde snel met haar ogen, verzamelde haar moed en knikte. 'Ja, professor, ik –ik ben het gevecht begonnen.'

Professor sloeg haar armen over elkaar terwijl ze de roodharige naderde, met ongeloof op haar gezicht. '_U_ hebt Schoorvoet geslagen? _U_ hebt zijn kaak ontwricht?'

Lily beet op haar lip, zich bewust van haar smalle armen en slanke bouw. 'Ik –eh… ik train veel.'

'Juffrouw Evers…'

'Het is waar, professor,' drukte Lily door. 'Eerlijk waar, ik –ik was boos en alles ging heel snel, en ik had dit eerder moeten zeggen, maar ik was… ik denk dat ik bang was.'

Gedurende een lange minuut staarde de oudere heks intens naar de jongere. 'Al de rest mag gaan,' zei de lerares uiteindelijk. Zonder een woord te zeggen gingen de acht anderen het kantoor uit. Lily ademde uit, ze wachtte nerveus op de straf die haar zeker ten deel zou vallen van het moment dat Anderling alleen met haar was.

'Juffrouw Evers,' herhaalde Anderling, nog steeds sceptisch. 'Bent u zeker dat u hiervoor de schuld wil opnemen?'

Lily wachtte even voor ze antwoordde. 'Professor,' zei ze uiteindelijk, 'Als ik het niet heb gedaan, wie dan wel? Onze klas kennende, Zwarts of Potter, juist?' Anderling sprak haar niet tegen. 'En zou ik echt de schuld voor _hen_ willen nemen?'

De lerares Gedaanteverwisseling keek Lily voorzichtig aan. 'Goed dan.' Ze klonk zo vreselijk teleurgesteld dat Lily bijna wenste dat ze haar verklaring kon terugtrekken: het idee dat haar afdelingshoofd –een heks naar wie ze zo opkeek –op haar zou neerkijken was bijna ondraaglijk. 'Deze hele gebeurtenis is zeer beschamend voor mijzelf en de hele staf. Er zal een brief naar uw moeder gestuurd worden, en –wel, aangaande de rest van uw klasgenoten…'

'Maar ze wisten het niet,' onderbrak Lily luid. 'Dat is, wel ik bedoel –ze waren in de Hal, samen met de rest, natuurlijk, maar iedereen was geraakt door een Vergetelspreuk, dus is het niet… _mogelijk_ dat ze de waarheid vertelden toen ze zeiden dat ze niet wisten wie Schoorvoet geslagen had?'

'Het is _mogelijk_,' gaf Anderling met tegenzin toe. 'Maar _u_, juffrouw Evers, daar kunnen we niet omheen, vrees ik.'

'Nee,' ging de roodharige akkoord.

'Vijftig punten zullen afgetrokken worden van Griffoendor. En u zal elke vrijdagavond moeten nablijven voor de rest van de maand.'

Lily boog haar hoofd. 'Ja, professor.'

'Je moet leren, Lily, dat een echte, dappere Griffoendor zijn, niet altijd betekent dat je de James Potter-manier toepast op elke situatie… wat meestal inhoud iemand slaan of vervloeken.'

Terwijl ze een glimlach inhield, knikte Lily. 'Ja, professor,' zei ze opnieuw zwaarmoedig. 'Het spijt me dat dit is gebeurd.'

Anderling knikte, haar gezicht uitdrukkingsloos. 'U mag gaan.'

'Ja, mevrouw.' En ze vertrok.

Eenmaal alleen ging professor Anderling aan haar bureau zitten, hoofdschuddend. Dus Lily Evers had een gigantisch gevecht in de Inkomhal veroorzaakt… zelfs als het niet waar was, bleef de hele zaak een amusant verhaal. Ze liet zichzelf een kleine glimlach toe.

'Goed voor haar.'

_(een stukje over James)_

James Potter was lang. Hij had zwart haar, dat –zoals James zelf –nooit leek te willen meewerken. Hij was knap, met een bril, een sterke kaaklijn en een lange, rechte neus. Hij had een goede huid, goede tanden en een scheve grijns. Hij was beter in Zwerkbal dan bijna iedereen die hij ooit had ontmoet en hij had een heel typerend loopje: tegelijkertijd een luie en zakelijke, zelfzekere tred die leek te suggereren dat dat waar hij ook was, hij even goed op zijn gemak zou zijn op een andere plek en wie hij ook mocht zien blij moest zijn dat hij langskwam.

James Potter rookte te veel.

Hij spendeerde het grootste deel van de eerste september, 1975 _niet_ denkend aan Lily Evers, waarmee ik bedoel dat hij het grootste deel van de eerste september spendeerde aan _ervan overtuigd zijn_ niet te denken aan Lily Evers. Nadat hij van de Zweinsteinexpres was afgestapt, had hij verkozen te wandelen naar de school en toen alle koetsen verdwenen waren, stak hij een sigaret in zijn mond, stak die aan en genoot intens van de eenzame wandeling naar het kasteel.

Hij dacht eigenlijk _niet_ aan Lily Evers gedurende die twintig minuten.

Toen kwam hij aan in de Inkomhal. Hij zag het kleine drama dat zich afspeelde tussen Lily en een paar Zwadderaars maar hij zei niets want hij had besloten dat het hem niet meer kon schelen wat die ene roodharige klassenoudste nog deed. Toch luisterde hij af totdat hij inzag wat er exact zou gebeuren. Dan, zonder na te denken, zonder ook maar een gedachte vuil te maken aan de gevolgen, (er hadden veel gevolgen kunnen zijn voor James, maar daar later meer over) deed hij een stap naar voren en hij mepte Nicholas Schoorvoet tegen de grond.

Hij sloeg Schoorvoets kaak uit de kom maar daar kwam hij pas achter in Anderlings kantoor, net nadat Lily Evers de misdaad had opgebiecht zodat ze Griffoendor niet een hele hoop punten zouden kosten. Hij had vrij trots kunnen zijn omdat hij de kerel zijn kaak had ontwricht als hij zich niet zo vreselijk had gevoeld over al de rest.

Toch verliet James het kantoor met de rest en hield zijn mond dicht. Zijn mond dichthouden was nooit James' sterke punt geweest, maar hij had er de laatste tijd aan gewerkt.

_(Meer over Jeanne D' Arc)_

De sorteerceremonie –die, door de combinatie van de rel van Foppe en het gevecht in de Inkomhal, was uitgesteld met meer dan een uur –was luidruchtiger dan Lily zich ooit kon herinneren. Samen met de andere zesdejaars van Griffoendor kwam ze later binnen, dankzij de lezing van professor Anderling; hun tegenstanders uit Zwadderich slopen de Hal een paar minuten later binnen, overduidelijk niet tevreden dat professr Slakhoorn het had aangedurfd hen te straffen. Severus vermeed de hele tijd oogcontact met iedereen.

Het welkomstfeest begon een paar minuten later, maar niet voordat het zilverharige schoolhoofd, professor Perkamentus opstond aan de Oppertafel, vooraan in de Grote Zaal, en een korte toespraak hield.

'Ik weet,' zei hij, die eeuwige twinkeling van vreugde iets minder duidelijk in zijn ogen die avond, 'dat dit een eerder dramatische avond is geweest; ik kan alleen maar hopen dat de rest van het jaar voorbijgaat op een veel saaiere manier.' En Perkamentus had het even goed kunnen bevelen. Serieuzer ging hij verder: 'Zulke problemen mogen niet doorgaan dit jaar. Nu de wereld zijn problemen kent, is het de taak van Zweinstein om verenigd te blijven. Nu, eet maar.'

En de borden op de afdelingstafels werden onmiddellijk gevuld.

'Verenigd, hoor,' merkte Donna een kwartier later op terwijl ze zich voor de tweede keer bediende van aardappelen. 'Wanneer is Zweinstein _ooit_ verenigd geweest? Wanneer hebben de Griffoendors _niet_ lijnrecht tegenover de Zwadderaars gestaan?'

'Wanneer zijn de Zwadderaars niet slecht geweest?' voegde Marlene donker toe. 'Niet slecht bedoeld, Lily. We weten dat Sneep vroeger wel meeviel…'

'Spreek voor jezelf,' mompelde Donna. Maria bleef vreemd stil voor het grootste deel van de maaltijd.

'Gaat het wel, Marie?' vroeg Lily. 'Je ziet er niet goed uit. Moet je naar de ziekenzaal?'

'Het gaat,' zuchtte Maria. Haar zelfzekere, vrolijke persoonlijkheid was wat verminderd –een vreemde, haast onbestaande gebeurtenis. 'Ik denk dat ik gewoon was aan het denken over wat Colista zei… en over vorig jaar, toen Arduin me behekste in het lokaal van Gedaanteverwisseling.' Haar eerlijkheid over alles verbaasde Lily, die haar arm om de schouders van de brunette sloeg.

'Je was erin geluisd, Maria,' zei de blondine koud. 'Het zijn gewoon lelijke lafaards, ze allemaal, die woest zijn omdat een meisje zoals jij nooit met hen uit zou gaan.' Maria glimlachte dankbaar en keek toen op naar Lily. 'Dus waarom heb je het gedaan, rosse?'

Terwijl Lily een slokje pompoensap nam, trok ze een wenkbrauw op. 'Heb ik wat gedaan?'

'De schuld op je genomen,' ging Marlene op fluistertoon verder. 'Waarom heb je gezegd dat jij Schoorvoet hebt geslagen?'

'Iemand moest het doen,' zei Lily, die dat nogal duidelijk vond. 'Ik wou niet dat Griffoendor al die punten verloor en het werd duidelijk dat Potter niks ging zeggen.'

'Ik zie het punt niet,' gaf Donna toe; 'Ik bedoel, ik ben blij dat je het gedaan hebt, want nu verliest Griffoendor niet zoveel punten en ik moet niet nablijven, maar Lily, nu gaat iedereen jou er de schuld van geven dat je ons vijftig punten hebt gekost nog voor het schooljaar is begonnen. Het was misschien nobel, maar het was niet erg slim, hé?'

'Bedankt voor de steun, Donna,' antwoordde Lily. 'Luister, het kan me niet echt schelen. Ik moet vier keer nablijven en ik ben vijftig punten kwijt… als Potter de schuld had gekregen, hadden ze waarschijnlijk honderd punten afgetrokken, gewoon omdat hij altijd dit soort stunts uithaalt.'

'Waarschijnlijk wel,' ging Marlene akkoord. 'Wel, ik ben klaar. Ik denk dat ik naar de slaapzaal ga. Heb je het wachtwoord, Lily?'

Als klassenoudste had Lily dat. 'Springbonen,' antwoordde ze. 'Ben je al klaar? Je hebt amper iets gegeten.'

'Ik ben op dieet,' informeerde Marlene hen, terwijl ze ontevreden naar haar magere lichaam staarde. 'Springbonen, zei je?'

'Een dieet?' vroeg Maria verontwaardigd. 'Ga weg, Marlene, je doet zo idioot over eten.'

'Zei de bonenstaak. Springbonen?'

Lily knikte. 'Je bent prachtig, Mar.'

'Hmm, dat zou wel mogen,' zei Marlene luchtig. 'Ik heb de laatste twee weken amper gegeten'

'Ben je ook klaar, Mar?' vroeg een jongen die ook aan de tafel van Griffoendor zat. Hij had lichtbruin haar, blauwe ogen, een vriendelijke uitdrukking en een leeg bord. 'Als je naar de leerlingenkamer gaat, loop ik even mee.'

'Tuurlijk, Adam,' zei Marlene glimlachend terwijl Adam opstond van de tafel. Hij had zelf een paar oorlogslittekens van het gevecht, waaronder een gescheurde trui en een paarsachtige blauwe plek op zijn voorhoofd. 'Ik zie jullie later,' voegde ze toe tegen de meisjes terwijl ze weg begon te gaan.

'Doe niets wat ik ook niet zou doen,' riep Maria hen suggestief achterna.

'Wat zou _dat_ precies zijn?' vroeg Donna. 'Je bent nogal gemakkelijk te krijgen, Maria.'

'Niet gemeen zijn,' onderbrak Lily.

Maria zuchtte. 'Het zal me voor altijd een raadsel blijven waarom Marlene nog steeds uitgaat met die _zak_ van een Evert Wimpelaar als ze een perfect lieve kerel als Adam Magister heeft.'

'Hoe bedoel je, "heeft"?' vroeg Donna verbaasd. 'Je denkt toch niet dat Magister het voor Marlene heeft?'

Maria en Lily snoven allebei. 'Ik denk dat je blind bent, dat denk ik, Donna, schat,' antwoordde Maria. Donna trok een gezicht.

Toen de borden schoongeveegd werden, kwam het dessert. Toen de dessertborden schoongeveegd werden, was het tijd om naar bed te gaan.

'Griffoendors hierheen,' riep Lily naar haar tafel. Ze waren niet echt verplicht haar te volgen, maar als klassenoudste moest ze de eerstejaars tonen waar ze moesten zijn, en natuurlijk had ze het wachtwoord. Dus toonde Lily plichtbewust de weg langs de trappen en door de gangen in de richting van de zevende verdieping en de toren van Griffoendor.

Onderweg hielden een paar mensen haar tegen om haar te bedanken of proficiat te wensen omdat ze Schoorvoet een mep had verkocht –hoe snel nieuws toch ging. Maar op de vierde verdieping kwam ze iemand tegen waarvan ze niet zo blij was hem te zien.

'Kan ik een woordje met je spreken, Evers?' vroeg James, op een weinig vragende toon.

'Ik moet de eerstejaars naar de leerlingenkamer brengen en het wachtwoord geven,' antwoordde Lily koud. 'Later misschien.'

'Remus kan het doen,' zei James. Remus was, inderdaad, aanwezig en gekwalificeerd, maar Lily bleef onzeker.

'Goed dan,' besliste ze plots. Het kon geen kwaad. Remus nam de leiding over en Lily bleef achter met James. Hij wachtte met spreken tot ze alleen in de gang waren.

In latere jaren kon Lily zich niet exact herinneren wat ze verwacht had dat James zou zeggen op dat moment, maar wat dat ook was geweest, het was zeker niet wat James _wel_ zei.

'Hoe haal je het godverdomme in je hoofd?'

Bonk.

'W-wat?' wist de roodharige uit te brengen.

'Hoe haal je het in je _hoofd_?'

'Ik…' maar geen enkel antwoord leek te volstaan. 'Waar heb je het over, Potter?'

'Ik heb het over die belachelijke kleine stunt bij professor Anderling,' beet James. 'Ik heb het over hoe je zo _idioot_ met…met de pluimen ging lopen om Schoorvoet te slaan terwijl _niemand_…'

'Met de pluimen ging lopen?' echode Lily ongelovig, steeds kwader wordend. '_Sorry_, "met de pluimen ging lopen"? Je bent knettergek!'

'Waarom heb je in vredesnaam aan Anderling gezegd dat _jij_ het gevecht begonnen bent?'

Lily's groene ogen versmalden. 'Waarom heb je in vredesnaam _niet_ gezegd aan Anderling dat _jij_ het gevecht begonnen bent?'

'Ik ben het gevecht _niet_ begonnen,' beet James. 'Ik heb gewoon Schoorvoet een mep verkocht. Ik was niet eens betrokken in je kleine liefdesreünie met de Zwadderaars. Maar je had het recht niet om de schuld op te nemen van Schoorvoet slaan, zoals je Anderling verteld hebt!'

Lily deed de moeite niet hem te vertellen dat, technisch gezien, ze nooit echt had gezegd dat ze Schoorvoet had geslagen. Ze had er zwaar op aangestuurd, ja, maar rechtuit toegegeven –nee. In plaats daarvan zette ze haar handen op haar heupen en schudde ongelovig haar hoofd. 'Wauw, Potter, zelfs_ ik_ had niet verwacht dat je me een _schuldgevoel_ wou aanpraten omdat ik je straf heb opgenomen!'

'Niemand heeft je _gevraagd_ om de schuld op je te nemen!' zei de tovenaar luid.

'En niemand heeft aan _jou gevraagd_ Schoorvoet te slaan!' pareerde Lily. 'En laat ik even officieel stellen dat ik de schuld niet voor _jou_ heb opgenomen! Ik wou niet dat Griffoendor al die punten verloor!'

'We zijn er nog altijd vijftig kwijt –Slakhoorn heeft er maar vijfentwintig van Zwadderich afgetrokken.'

'Maar wat heeft dat met mij te maken? Waarom ben je niet aan het roepen tegen _hem_?'

'Omdat ik er niet tegen kan dat je de martelaar uithangt,' zei James. 'Jij bent degene die dat hele gedoe met Sneep en Schoorvoet en Colista Zwarts en de rest begonnen is –waarom zou je er _niet_ voor moeten nablijven?'

'_Waar heb je het over?_' gilde Lily bijna, niet in staat haar oren te geloven. 'Wie _hangt er de martelaar uit_? Ik heb geen woord tegen je gezegd!'

'Je gaat dit tegen me gebruiken voor de rest van het jaar,' antwoordde de Zwerkbalaanvoerder. 'En ik wil gewoon duidelijk maken dat dat niet gaat lukken. Als je Jeanne d'Arc gaat uithangen, wordt dan niet kwaad als je ervoor op de brandstapel gegooid wordt. _Duidelijk_? Wat ik ga me er niet schuldig over voelen en het gaat je al helemaal niet lukken om me te doen verontschuldigen omdat jij ervoor in de problemen bent gekomen. Eigenlijk zou je me moeten _bedanken_ om de kaak van die idioot te ontwrichten.'

Lily staarde. Ze knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen. Terug gekalmeerd ging ze met een had door haar lange haar en ze zei: 'Ik zou je moeten _bedanken_? Hoe kom je daarbij?'

'Wel, voornamelijk,' antwoordde hij, 'omdat ik je van een hele hoop drama heb gespaard.' Lily begon tegen te spreken maar James ging verder: 'Je had iemand _nodig_ die hele gedoe tegenhield, want je kon de waarheid van de situatie niet aan.'

'En dat was _wat_, om precies te zijn?'

'Dat Sneep je ontwapend zou hebben.' Een moment lang stonden de twee zesdejaars in een aarzelend staakt-het-vuren. James liet de woorden doordringen en Lily had moeite om iets te zeggen. 'Hij had je ontwapend en voor eens en altijd tegen je gekozen, en om eerlijk te zijn, Evers, ik denk niet dat je dat aankon.'

Lily ademde uit. 'En _daarom_ heb je Schoorvoet tegen de grond geslagen, ja? Om _mij te redden van een of andere ondraaglijke waarheid_?'

James schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik heb Schoorvoet tegen de grond geslagen omdat hij een klootzak is die op mijn zenuwen werkte. Maar ik heb jou en die lieve Secretus wel goed geholpen in het proces. Nu moet hij geen kant kiezen. Hoe verdomd handig is _dat_?'

'Je weet niet wat hij gedaan zou hebben,' zei Lily verdedigend. 'En ik snap niet hoe jij recht kan praten wat je gedaan hebt als om iets erger te voorkomen, wanneer hem slaan een gigantisch gevecht in de Inkomhal uitlokte!'

'En dan? Ik ben blij dat ik die debiel geslagen heb… als je ook maar een beetje lef had, had _jij _het zelf gedaan.'

'Wat ben…?'

'Je kan niet gewoon toekijken en mensen laten zeggen wat ze zomaar willen, Evers'

'Eigenlijk kun je dat heel gemakkelijk doen, Potter. Nooit gehoord van "woorden kwetsen niet"?'

'Het heet opkomen voor het juiste, Evers!'

'Maar je moet je gevechten uitkiezen!' riep Lily boos. 'En dat was _geen_ goed moment om een gevecht met de Zwadderaars te beginnen. We waren in een drukke hal met tientallen mensen die problemen konden krijgen, en die ook hebben gekregen, zou ik toevoegen.'

'Doe niet alsof je je _daarom_ inhield,' sneerde James. 'Je hield je in omdat Sneep erbij was.'

Lily werd ijskoud. '_Excuseer_?' zei ze zacht en James had moeten ineenkrimpen bij de aanwezigheid van zoveel woede. Maar James deed dan ook bijna nooit wat hij zou moeten doen.

'Je hield je in omdat Sneep erbij was,' herhaalde hij. 'Als er ook maar iets anders verkeerd gaat, zou je opspringen en het stoppen. Maar als Sneep erbij betrokken is, ben je plots de vaandeldrager van de diplomatie, en moeten we allemaal "onze gevechten uitkiezen". Uiteindelijk zal je toch moeten beseffen dat, of hij je nu wel of niet ontwapend heeft vandaag, hij toch al zijn kant gekozen heeft en…'

_Smak!_

De afdruk van haar kleine hand brandde rood op zijn gezicht. Hij wreef er stevig over, en hoewel James niet verbaasd was, zweeg hij wel.

'Je hebt geen idee waar je het in vredesnaam over hebt,' vertelde Lily hem giftig. 'En als je eerlijk al die waanzin gelooft, ben je een nog grotere idioot dan ik dacht.'

Met die woorden draaide ze zich op haar hakken om en liep de gang uit. Na een paar passen hield ze stil. '_En hoe weet je in vredesnaam wie Jeanne d'Arc is?_' schreeuwde ze, maar toen James probeerde te antwoorden, schudde ze haar hoofd en voegde toe: 'Laat maar. Ik wil het niet weten.' Toen haastte Lily zich weg, want ze dacht niet dat ze nog een moment langer in zijn buurt kon blijven.

_(Drama)_

'Dus je gaat ons niet vertellen wat James heeft gezegd?' vroeg Maria terwijl Lily haar gezicht waste aan de wasbak van de badkamer van de slaapzaal van de meisjes van het zesde jaar van Griffoendor.

'Waarom denk je dat?'

'Wel, je hebt nog geen woord gezegd sinds je tien minuten geleden binnenkwam,' vertelde de brunette haar. 'Behalve dan, letterlijk, 'Ik haat die zak!' waarvan we alleen kunnen aannemen dat het een referentie was naar James.'

'Dat was het,' gaf Lily toe, terwijl ze haar gezicht afdroogde voordat de twee meisjes de aanliggende meisjesslaapzaal opnieuw binnengingen.'Hij beschuldigde me ervan dat ik "met de pluimen was gaan lopen" voor het gevecht.'

'Dat meen je,' verwonderde Marlene zich, die haar lange blonde haar in de spiegel borstelde. '_Dat deed hij niet! Dat kan hij niet!_'

'Deed het en kan het,' antwoordde Lily. 'Hij zei dat ik "Jeanne d'Arc" speelde.'

'Hoe wist hij wie Jeanne d'Arc was?' wou Maria weten. Lily schudde haar hoofd om aan te geven dat ze daar niets over wist.

'Wie _is_ Jeanne d'Arc?'vroeg Donna, de enige pure tovenaar nieuwsgierig.

'Een dreuzelmartelaar,' antwoordde Marlene. 'Dat is bizar. Waarom zou hij _kwaad_ zijn op jou omdat je hem uit de problemen hebt geholpen?'

De vraag bleef minstens een minuut in de stille slaapzaal hangen, totdat Michelle Mankel, de vijfde kamergenoot, binnenkwam. 'Dat was een heerlijk feest,' zei ze. 'Ik vond de aardbeientaart heerlijk! Toch?'

Michelle –of Shelley –Mankel was een doodnormaal meisje, met een rond figuur en een sterk temperament. Ze was niet echt dik met de andere vier, want Shelley's beste vriendin was hun laatste kamergenoot, de heden afwezige Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley merkte dat de anderen heel erg in gedachten verzonken waren, en vroeg: 'Wat is er? Is er iets gebeurd?'

Donna rolde met haar ogen. 'Gewoon drama, Shelley. Heel veel drama.'

'Oh, goed!' piepte Shelley. 'Ik ga me omkleden en mijn tanden poetsen. Dan moeten jullie me er alles over vertellen!' Ze haalde een paar dingen uit haar hutkoffer en haastte zich naar de badkamer. Marlene was klaar met haar haar borstelen en en ging op het hemelbed zitten dat ze had uitgekozen voor zichzelf.

'Weet je waar ik maar niet overheen kan,' merkte de blondine na een tijdje op. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat Luk Harper al "ik hou van je" heeft gezegd.'

Lily begon te lachen. 'Mar, na alles wat er vandaag is gebeurd, zit je _daar_ nog steeds mee?'

Marlene knikte. 'Het is gewoon zo grappig! En hij maakte het niet uit toen je het niet terugzei.'

'Niet terug _kon_ zeggen,' verbeterde Lily.

'En toch,' ging Maria akkoord. 'Ik vrees dat je nu bij ons stoute meisjes hoort, Rosse.'

'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg de klassenoudste.

'Brave meisjes zeggen "ik hou van je",' vertelde Marlene zakelijk, voordat ze in bed kroop. Lily zuchtte en klom ook in bed.

'Ik ben gewoon blij dat deze dag _voorbij_ is. Ik ben het voor deze keer met Perkamentus eens –hopelijk kalmeert alles na vandaag.'

'Ik vraag me af waar onze zesde kamergenoot is,' vroeg Maria zich zorgeloos af.

Donna snoof. 'Echt waar? Carlotta heeft al meer bedden bezet op deze school dan wie dan ook in de hele geschiedenis van Zweinstein.' Carlotta Meloni had een reputatie. 'Ze hangt waarschijnlijk ergens rond met een kerel.' Dat was eigenlijk niet waar, maar daar later meer over.

'Goeienacht, iedereen,' riep Lily naar de rest. 'Slaap lekker en laat morgen minder zielig zijn dan vandaag.'

'Akkoord,' zeiden Maria en Marlene in koor. Ze waren allevier in slaap gevallen tegen de tijd dat Shelley uit de badkamer kwam.

Het lot volgt soms grappige wegen.

De volgende ochtend werden ze allevier vroeg gewekt door een oorverdovende gil.

A/N Zo, dat was het begin. Zoals je misschien al doorhebt, vertaal ik ook de namen, en enige hulp daarbij is altijd welkom. Als ik ergens een fout maak of als je een leuk idee hebt, zet het dan in een review!


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Disclaimer: ik was nog vergeten om Wiebe Buddingh' erbij te zetten, de vertalingen van bijna alle namen komen van hem, en voor de rest natuurlijk JKR en Jewels5 enzo...

Hoofdstuk 3 –'Om een jaar te beginnen'

_Of_

'_Three Little Birds'_

Er werd een officieel verslag opgesteld, natuurlijk. Er lijkt er altijd een te zijn voor dit soort dingen, en ze volgen allemaal hetzelfde schema. De tijd, de plaats en het soort van incident, betrekking van buitenaf, en dan –alsof de situatie op een of andere manier te evalueren valt –een soort conclusie. De conclusie in dit specifieke verslag was opvallend kort en onvolledig, omdat _wat_ er exact gebeurd was die morgen nog niet geweten was op het moment dat het verslag werd ingevuld. In die tijd werden tientallen verslagen in diezelfde stijl alarmerend vaak ingevuld, en dit incident sprong er alleen tussenuit vanwege één aspect: de plaats.

Dit soort dingen gebeurde normaal gezien niet op Zweinstein.

Maar eerst, een woordje uitleg over Carlotta Meloni:

Als je begrijpt hoe het zien van een film met Audrey Hepburn een persoon kan beïnvloeden, kan je Carlotta Meloni misschien beter begrijpen. Ze was mooi. Ze had die soort schoonheid die je een keer opvangt bij de bushalte of in het park en die je je de rest van je leven herinnert. Carlotta Meloni was zonder twijfel prachtig.

Dat wist ze ook.

Hoe kon ze tenslotte ook anders? Carlotta had lang, glanzend, kastanjebruin haar en ogen in exact dezelfde kleur. Haar huid was olijfkleurig en perfect glad, iets wat zei toeschreef aan meditatie en groene thee, maar wat in feite waarschijnlijk meer te maken had met geluk in de genetische loterij.

Ze was zesdejaar in Griffoendor met voldoende talent en normale punten, maar Carlotta Meloni straalde een soort perfectie uit. Ze had delicate handen, dikke, zwarte wimpers, een kleine, elegante neus en –hoewel ze klein was –een slank figuur. Carlotta's stem was zacht en melodieus. Ze kon het saaiste beetje informatie zonder twijfel opwindend laten klinken… vooral als haar toehoorder toevallig mannelijk was.

Carlotta Meloni had een relatief ongecompliceerd leven. Ze mediteerde iedere ochtend gedurende een half uur en was strikt vegetarisch. Ze geloofde in iets dat 'vrije liefde' heette, wat waarschijnlijk de hoofdreden was waarom het grootste deel van haar vrienden van het andere geslacht was. Maar waarschijnlijk in haar voordeel, was Carlotta nochtans een vaste vriendin geweest van Shelley Mankel –een meisje dat per jaar saaier leek te worden, terwijl Carlotta mooier werd.

Carlotta leek altijd tevreden met haar leven. Ze was vrolijk, gemakkelijk in de omgang en nooit teruggetrokken (tenzij dat halve uur in de ochtend). Ze was zelfzeker en kalm en liep met opgeheven hoofd (ze had echt een prachtig figuur). Carlotta had geen reden om spijt te hebben van iets, voor zover iedereen kon zien.

Of toch, dat is wat haar klasgenoten verklaarden in het officiële verslag.

Carlotta Meloni was _gelukkig_.

Ze was gelukkig tot het moment op twee september –rond 6.10 in de morgen –waarop ze in het vuur van de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor staarde en probeerde haar polsen door te snijden.

Het lot volgt soms grappige wegen, want James Potter rookte teveel, maar als hij nooit was begonnen (wat Remus Lupos hem het vorige jaar had geadviseerd) of als hij was gestopt (wat zijn moeder hem in de zomervakantie had geadviseerd) was Carlotta Meloni in haar zelfmoordpoging geslaagd. Maar, aangezien James nooit naar iemand luisterde, was hij nog altijd heel erg verslaafd op de ochtend van twee september, en als dat niet het geval was geweest, was hij niet rond tien voor zes die ochtend naar buiten gegaan voor en snelle sigaret. Dan zou hij nooit om 6.10 en vijftien seconden naar de leerlingenkamer zijn teruggekeerd, net op tijd om zijn toverstok te trekken en Carlotta Meloni van iets te weerhouden dat ze niet zou kunnen navertellen.

Carlotta gilde. Het mes in haar handen werd naar de andere kant van de kamer gerukt door de spreuk die James automatisch had gebruikt. Ze gilde opnieuw, een buitenaardse schreeuw die niet door haar keel geproduceerd leek te kunnen worden.

Dat maakte de meeste slapende Griffoendors in de slaapzalen boven wakker.

Lily Evers' ogen vlogen open. Ze klom uit bed en keek rond.

'Hoorde iemand anders ook…'

'Wat was dat?' onderbrak Donna Wolkenveldt haar, terwijl ze de gordijnen van haar eigen bed opengooide. 'Hoorde je dat ook?'

'_Ik_ wel!' zei Marlene Peeters, die ook tevoorschijn kwam.

Maria Munster dook op. 'Ik ook!'

'Ik denk dat het van de jongensslaapzaal kwam,' zei Shelley Mankel terwijl ze de slaap uit haar ogen wreef.

'Ik denk van de leerlingenkamer,' vond Lily. Ze greep een kamerjas en verdween dor de deur een moment later, op de voet gevolgd door Donna, Maria en Marlene.

Een zwakke vlam in de open haard zorgde voor het meeste licht in de leerlingenkamer toen Lily op de eerste overloop aankwam, net boven de kamer zelf. Een paar anderen waren er ook al en meer snelden naar beneden per voorbijgaande seconde. Het tafereel, onderbelicht als het was, zag er ongeveer zo uit.

James Potters toverstok was hoog opgeheven, terwijl hij vocht om een magische greep te houden op Carlotta, die haar tegen de muur leek te drukken. Ze gilde nog een keer en was toen stil. Haar hoofd rolde in haar nek, alsof ze het niet recht kon houden, terwijl ze de hele tijd een soort onaards gekreun voortbracht.

'Laat haar los, Potter!' riep iemand van de zich vormende menigte.

'Ik doe haar geen pijn,' protesteerde James boos. Ze vocht tegen de greep en hij vocht om haar vast te houden. 'Ik kwam hier binnen en ze –ze probeerde zelfmoord te plegen. Ik heb het mes weggekregen en toen viel ze me aan –ik weet niet wat er mis is met haar!'

'James, zet haar neer,' beval een sceptische zevendejaars, maar James negeerde haar.

'Ik doe haar _geen_ pijn… het is een simpele spreuk om haar vast te houden! Er is iets mis met haar…'

Sirius Zwarts verscheen. Hij haastte zich de trap af, tot naast James. 'Jongen, je zou haar beter loslaten,' fluisterde hij. 'We zullen haar naar de ziekenboeg brengen of…'

'Ik ga professor Anderling halen,' zei Donna, die zich ook van de trap af haastte en uit de leerlingenkamer door het gat van het portret verdween.

Met tegenzin liet James zijn toverstok zakken. Carlotta stond even doodstil en toen begon haar lichaam te beven.

'Ze heeft een toeval,' fluisterde Marlene. Lily werkte zich door de menigte en ging naar beneden, naar de onderste overloop.

'Iemand, ga Frank Lubbermans halen,' beval de roodharige. 'Hij is Hoofdmonitor, hij moet…'

'Ik ben er,' zei de Hoofdmonitor, Frank, die verscheen. Hij volgde haar weg naar beneden, tot bij de nu stuiptrekkende zesdejaars. Zijn gezicht was doodsbleek en zijn handen beefden.

'Carlotta?' begon Lily onzeker. Carlotta antwoordde niet; haar ogen waren gesloten. Lily keek naar James, die alleen maar angstig zijn schouders ophaalde.

'Carlotta, gaat het?' vroeg Frank Lubbermans terwijl hij een stap naar voor zette.

'Frank, wacht,' zei Lily. 'Laat… laat haar gewoon even zo.'

Carlotta zakte een seconde later in elkaar. Hij haastte zich tot bij haar. 'Ze ademt.' Een dozijn anderen kwamen aangerend, ze zwermden rond de bewusteloze jonge heks. Lily liep naar James.

'Wat is er _gebeurd_?' vroeg ze trillerig. Hij had geen antwoord, hij was duidelijk sprakeloos. Sirius sloeg zijn vriend op de schouder.

'Wat een manier om een jaar te beginnen,' merkte hij droog op. Ze konden op geen manier weten hoe ongelofelijk niet opgelost de hele zaak was.

_(Het verslag)_

Nu, het verslag van het Ministerie voor Toverkunst vertelde het waar, het wanneer en het hoe, en waagde zelfs een gokje naar het waarom. Het sloeg er echter niet in om de echte sfeer van die ochtend weer te geven: de angst die tastbaar in de lucht hing terwijl interview na interview en verklaring na verklaring werd afgenomen.

James Potter werd natuurlijk ondervraagd, net zoals een paar van zijn afdelingsgenoten. Dat was de bron van de 'waar, wanneer, hoe' informatie en dat was ook hoe zowat iedereen in de school er later achterkwam wat zich had afgespeeld op twee september om 6.10 in Zweinsteins leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Het was ook hoe Lily achter de details kwam van wat er voor haar aankomst was gebeurd.

Ze was net achter die details gekomen, via het afluisteren van James' verklaring aan een onderzoeker van het Ministerie, op het moment dat professor Anderling alle leerlingen aanspoorde om zich klaar te maken voor de dag (wat ook nodig was) en verder naar de Grote Zaal te gaan –alle leerlingen, moet dat zijn, behalve zij die nog niet helemaal klaar waren met hun ondervraging. Carlotta was naar de ziekenboeg gebracht zodat Heler Hollebaar een volledig onderzoek kon uitvoeren. Over de rest wist niemand echt iets.

'Kun je het geloven?' fluisterde Maria Munster tegen haar vriendinnen, terwijl ze aan de tafel van Griffoendor zaten, bijna doodstil een ontbijt nuttigend in de verder luidruchtige Grote Zaal. 'Ik heb Denise Dammers zelfs een grap horen maken over Carlotta… het is vreselijk. Het is genoeg om je te doen wensen dat nieuwtjes zich niet zo snel verspreidden op deze school. '

'Ik denk dat Carlotta ooit met Denise Dammers' vriendje heeft geslapen,' bedacht Marlene ongelukkig. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat Car zoiets zou doen.'

'Zelfmoord of met Denises vriendje slapen?'

'Zelfmoord. Ze _leek_ altijd zo vrolijk.'

Lily zweeg nadenkend. Donna leunde naar haar toe en zei, op zo'n stille toon dat de anderen het niet konden horen: 'Je denkt toch niet dat Carlotta er een einde aan wou maken, hé?'

'Ze leek behekst,' ging Lily stilletjes akkoord. Meer zei ze niet: haar maag trok samen en ze wou er niet meer aan denken –niet dat de rest van de studentenpopulatie met deze wens rekening zou houden. Carlotta Meloni's mislukte zelfmoordpoging was het enige interessante onderwerp in de zaal die ochtend.

Luk verscheen seconden later: 'Is het waar wat ze zeggen?' vroeg haar vriendje terwijl hij haar kruin kuste. Lily knikte. '_Vreemd_.' Alsof hij het over een onverwachte regenbui had. 'Hoe voel _jij_ je, Lily? Ik heb gehoord dat jij in de actie betrokken was, gisteren…'

'Het gaat,' antwoordde Lily. 'Ik heb me geen pijn gedaan. Het was gewoon…dom.'

Luk fronste zijn wenkbrauwen, maar een blik op zijn tafel vertelde hem dat de piepkleine professor Banning uurroosters was aan het uitdelen aan de Ravenklauwen. 'Ik moet gaan,' zei hij terwijl hij Lily op haar kruin kuste. 'Zie ik je tijdens de pauze?'

'Goed'

Hij ging weg.

'Wie is dat aan de Oppertafel?' vroeg Maria Munster op dat moment. 'De knappe, oudere kerel naast Slakhoorn.'

Lily keek. 'De nieuwe leraar Verweer, denk ik, gezien Caller is gestopt,' mompelde ze. 'Perkamentus moet vergeten zijn om iets te zeggen, met al dat gedoe gisterenavond. Ik vraag me af wie hij is…'

'Alvoleus Zwarts,' bracht Donna slim bij. 'Ik heb hem ooit eens gezien. Hij is de oom van Sirius Zwarts. Ze lijken niet echt op elkaar, hè?'

'Ik weet het niet,' vond Lily. 'Ik zie _een_ gelijkenis.' De oudere Zwarts had dezelfde stormachtige, grijs-blauwe ogen als Sirius, hij had ook een gelijkaardige neus, en terwijl de professor met professor Slakhoorn converseerde, zag Lily dat de twee Zwartsen dezelfde maniertjes hadden. Met halflang grijzend haar en sterke trekken, zag Zwarts eruit alsof hij knap was geweest in zijn hoogdagen –vijfentwintig jaar geleden –en zelfs nu droeg hij nog sporen van zijn vroegere mooie uiterlijk.

'Ik vraag me af of Perkamentus hem heeft aangenomen,' zei Marlene. 'Zouden de meeste Zwartsen normaal gezien niet… radicaal zijn?'

'Ik weet niet veel over hem,' gaf Donna toe. 'Maar ik lijk me te herinneren dat Zwarts één of twee degelijke verwanten had… misschien is deze vent wel zo. Natuurlijk is "degelijk" wel relatief… Sirius is zelf nogal een zak, maar hij is degelijk in vergelijking met Bellatrix Zwarts… of die rat van een broer van hem.'

'Heb jij ooit met Regulus Zwarts gesproken?' vroeg Maria sceptisch. 'Natuurlijk kunnen we Sirius niet echt vragen over zijn oom… ze zijn allevier nog niet komen ontbijten.'

"_Ze allevier_" refereerde naar de Vandalen, collectief één geheel maar apart bestaande uit James Potter, Sirius Zwarts, Remus Lupos en Peter Pippeling. De precieze afkomst van de naam was onbekend, hoewel het algemeen aangenomen werd dat de bijnaam kwam van professor Anderling die een paar jaar eerder luchtig over hen had gesproken als een bende "Vandalen".

'Ik neem aan dat James nog altijd ondervraagd wordt door die heks van het Ministerie,' speculeerde Marlene. 'Het zou me verbazen als hij al opduikt tijdens het eerste uur.'

Maar hun gissingen werden gestopt als resultaat van Anderling die aankwam aan hun plekje aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Ze had lessenroosters.

_(Achternamen)_

'Ben je er _absoluut_ zeker van dat ze niets tegen je heeft gezegd, James?' vroeg de heks van het ministerie voor zowat de zestiende keer. Ze was van het professionele type, met kort, strokleurig haar, en heel weinig make-up, en deze vrouw leek telkens een specifiek antwoord in gedachten te hebben elke keer ze een vraag stelde, en wanneer James of wie dan ook tegengesteld aan dat verwachte antwoord antwoordde, raakte ze geïrriteerd. Ze had de laatste minuten gespendeerd aan James ervan proberen te overtuigen dat Carlotta Meloni een soort gesprek had gevoerd met hem tijdens het drama dat zich die ochtend had afgespeeld.

'Alles gebeurde in zo'n vijftien seconden,' herhaalde James. 'Ze had geen tijd om iets te zeggen. En ik heb je al verteld dat ze zichzelf niet leek… haar ogen waren ongefocust en ze was… manisch.'

'Wel ze zou met moeite zichzelf lijken,' zei de heks van het Ministerie die de Zwerkbalaanvoerder had geïnstrueerd haar "gewoon Draaks te noemen." 'Ik neem aan dat ze geschokt was om midden in haar…ehm…onfortuinlijke daad betrapt te worden, dat ze verbaasd was en zich daarnaar gedroeg. Natuurlijk kunnen domme jonge meisjes nogal emotioneel worden, wat zou kunnen uitleggen dat ze –zoals u het zei –haar afdelingsgenoten niet leek te herkennen. Alles bij elkaar opgeteld, lijkt het me een duidelijke zaak.'

De zelfmoordpoging van een "dom, jong meisje" verviel blijkbaar in het niets met andere zorgen op het Ministerie als deze heks Draaks het beste wat ze konden sturen voorstelde. Dat was in ieder geval James' mening.

Draaks ging zitten op de stoel van professor Anderling –de lerares Gedaanteverwisseling was zelf voor de lessenroosters gaan zorgen zodat de rest van de school niet van zijn à propos werd gebracht in de nasleep van het incident. Professor Perkamentus had zijn eigen reeks veel directere en intelligentere vragen ongeveer een kwartier geleden beëindigd, dus Draaks en James zaten alleen in het kantoor van Anderling.

'Maar Heler Hollebaar heeft zijn onderzoek nog niet eens afgerond!' bracht James stomverbaasd aan. 'We weten niet of ze vervloekt was, of onder invloed van de Imperius…'

'Nonsens,' onderbrak Draaks hem terwijl ze ongeïnteresseerd door een stapel papierwerk bladerde; 'Leerlingen van Zweinstein zouden niet weten hoe je een Imperiusvloek gebruikt.' Ze pauzeerde plots. 'Tenzij je me vertelt dat ze je hier dat soort magie aanleren. Is dat wat je me vertelt, James?' Zonder twijfel flitsten beelden van krantenkoppen door haar hoofd. Koppen zoals "Onderzoeker van Ministerie Draaks Onthult Duistere Magie op Zweinstein; Perkamentus in Diskrediet" en zo verder.

'Natuurlijk niet,' zei James ongeduldig. 'Maar de magie die de leraren ons hier leren is niet alles wat we kennen, _mevrouw_ Draaks…' hij gebruikte opzettelijk de titel en wachtte op haar reactie; 'Als dat zo was, zouden er geen idioten rondlopen zoals…' hij stond verbaasd om zijn eigen lef… 'Zoals de Dooddoeners, toch?'

'Het is gewoon Draaks,' corrigeerde de heks hem koud. 'Waar je het over hebt is allemaal politiek, James. Gewoon domme politiek. Heb je enig idee hoe complex zo'n onderzoek zou zijn? Het is exact de reden waarom ik niet geïnteresseerd ben in die domme politieke bewegingen. Ze hebben weinig van doen met mijn taak.'

James wou het tegendeel aantonen. 'Weinig van doen? De Dooddoeners zijn niet zomaar een politieke bevlieging. Ze zijn onderdeel van een diepgewortelde fout…' Hij stopte, beseffend dat hij begon te klinken zoals zijn vader aan de ontbijttafel. 'Kijk,' begon James opnieuw,' je weet niet_ wat_ Carlotta dit deed doen. Waarom ging ze niet terug naar haar slaapzaal de avond tevoren? Het had duistere magie kunnen zijn, of…'

'Suggereer je,' zuchtte Draaks, 'dat de zogenaamde Dooddoeners in het kasteel zijn ingebroken, een zestienjarig meisje hebben vervloekt en haar hebben gemanipuleerd om naar de leerlingenkamer van haar afdeling te gaan en haar polsen door te snijden?'

Wel, het klonk een beetje ongeloofwaardig.

'Maar je weet nog altijd niet _waarom_…'

'Die populaire tienerheksen zijn altijd op zoek naar manieren om aandacht te trekken,' onderbrak Draaks. 'Hoogstwaarschijnlijk was het een schreeuw om aandacht.'

James trok een gezicht. 'Zo is Carlotta Meloni nochtans niet. Ze zou zoiets niet doen om de aandacht te trekken… ze heeft het niet _nodig_. Ik bedoel, heb je haar _gezien_?'

'_Echt_, James.' Draaks vond uiteindelijk het stuk perkament waar ze naar op zoek was geweest en legde het bovenop de stapel. 'Dus, wat zei je ook al weer dat je volledige naam was?' vroeg ze terwijl ze een veer in de inktpot op Anderlings bureau doopte.

'James Potter' vertelde James haar verveeld. Draaks hield stil en de Zwerkbalaanvoerder wist onmiddellijk waarom. Al te vaak was dit gebeurd bij het uitspreken van zijn achternaam.

'Familie van…?'

'Ja,' antwoordde James koud.

'Is dat zo?' Met slechte valse luchtigheid voegde Draaks toe: 'En hoe zijn jullie familie van elkaar? Een oom, of…?'

'Goei ouwe pa,' zei de ander. 'Luister, ben je klaar met mij of wat?'

'Wel, meneer Potter…' haar stem bereikte een hoger octaaf. 'Weet u, ik zou heel geïnteresseerd zijn in wat _uw_ theorie is over juffrouw Meloni's…'

'Omdat ik ooggetuige ben of omdat mijn vader hoofd van uw departement is, _mevrouw Draaks_?' onderbrak James haar. Ze staarde een beetje en hij stond recht. 'Dat dacht ik al. Ik heb straks les –als je _echte_ vragen voor me hebt, vind je me daar.'

Hij vertrok naar de deur. 'Een moment nu, meneer Potter,' wist Draaks te stamelen terwijl ze tegelijkertijd strengheid en beleefdheid probeerde uit te stralen. 'Ik ben nog niet helemaal klaar. Er zijn nog een paar officiële dingen die ik moet uitklaren voordat…'

Terwijl hij het kantoor verliet, bedacht James hoe weinig hij eigenlijk deed wat hem gezegd werd.

_(Bitch)_

'Ik heb uurroosters' kondigde Remus aan terwijl hij de jongensslaapzaal van de zesdejaars inliep en voornoemde roosters op de tafel legde.

'Wat een bitch,' zuchtte Sirius terwijl hij een van James sigaretten opstak en een wat hij als levensreddende trek beschouwde nam.

'Wat?' vroeg Remus nogal defensief. 'Ik ben zonet _helemaal_ naar de Grote Zaal geweest om _jullie_ roosters op te halen! Weet je wel hoe moeilijk het is om aan professor Anderling uit te leggen dat jullie alletwee Verzorging van Fabeldieren wilden nemen, tenzij Peter niet genoeg had om zijn P.U.I.S.T te halen, in welk geval ze er beter Dreuzelkunde van zou maken, en als _daar_ niet genoeg plaats was ons allevier, jullie gewoon de vijf standaardvakken zouden volgen?'

'Ik noemde _jou_ niet een bitch, Maanling,' vertelde Sirius hem. 'James was net zijn verhaal over de vreselijke ondervraging van die feeks van het Ministerie aan het afmaken.' Tegen James voegde Sirius toe: 'Sorry dat je dat moest meemaken, jongen, maar van de goede kant, nu zullen ze je zeker eerste uur laten skippen. Ze hebben je tot lang over het ontbijt vastgehouden.'

'Waarom rook je mijn peuken?' vroeg James terwijl hij het bijna lege pakje van de vensterbank waar het op lag griste.

'Een betere vraag is _waarom rook je zijn peuken in een minieme, gesloten ruimte?_' vroeg Remus geïrriteerd terwijl hij zijn schooltas begon in te pakken.

'Ik heb een raam opengedaan.' Sirius wees demonstratief naar het amper geopende raam, alsof dat alles goedpraatte. 'Dus wat zeg je ervan, Gaffel? Zin in een tripje naar de keukens in plaats van eerste uur?'

James trok een gezicht. 'Je rookt nog steeds mijn peuk.'

'En jij hebt een eenzijdige gedachtegang,' antwoordde Sirius. 'Wat is er trouwens aan de hand met jou? Met de wereld die in elkaar stort in duizend strontvormige stukjes, raak jij geïrriteerd over het feit dat je verarmde, onterfde beste vriend een peuk leent?'

'Je had het kunnen vragen.'

Remus rolde met zijn grijze ogen. 'Heb je Sirius eigenlijk ooit _ontmoet_, James?'

'Da's ook waar.'

'Wel, ging meneer Maanling verder, terwijl hij zijn boekentas over zijn schouder hing: 'ik ga nog snel iets te eten halen voor het eerste uur…tenzij je wilt dat ik nog iets anders voor je haal, Uwe koninklijke Hoogheid.'

'Dat is alles, Lupos.' Sirius zwaaide met zijn hand alsof hij tegen een butler sprak. 'Doe de groeten aan Wormstaart.'

'Juist,' zei Remus, 'Vermoord elkaar niet terwijl ik weg ben.'

'Hij heeft het tegen jou, Gaffel.'

'Hij heeft het tegen ons allebei, _Sluipvoet_.'

Remus ging weg en James ging aan het bureau zitten.

'Heb je echt geen honger?' vroeg Sirius. 'Ik ben twee keer naar het ontbijt geweest terwijl jij ondervraagd werd door die Draaks-heks.'

'Nee, ik heb geen honger,' antwoordde James kortaf.

'Hmm, ik kan zien dat je al een gezonde dosis temperamentvolle _zak_ hebt gehad.' Sirius nam een lange trek van de controversiële sigaret. 'Jongen, je moet iets eten. Het is een rare ochtend geweest…raar en vreselijk en beter te vergeten.'

James vond het in zichzelf om lichtjes geamuseerd te zijn door deze raad. 'En een lekkere kom porridge is wat er nodig is om het feit dat Carlotta bijna ophield met ademen voor mijn eigen ogen deze morgen uit mijn geheugen te bannen?'

Sirius schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, daar heb je zeker toast voor nodig.' Hij trok een stoel tot bij zijn beste vriend.

'Humor is op dit moment een beetje gewaagd, Sirius,' wees James.

'Je hebt gelijk. Je hebt helemaal gelijk. Ik zou de Severus Sneep-manier van leven moeten hebben –zitten bitchen over mij innerlijke pijn en daarom de wereld haten.' Sirius rolde met zijn ogen. 'Komaan , Gaffel, dit hele Carlotta-gedoe is –vreselijk, zeker, maar er is al dagen iets aan de hand met je. Gisteren –dat gevecht beginnen en het niet bekennen…Oh, word niet kwaad, ik beschuldig je niet. Ik zeg gewoon dat het niet zoals jij is om geen erkenning te vragen voor elk illegaal ding dat je doet. Plus, je doet aangebrand over de peuken… je rookt ze allemaal zelf, denk ik. Denk maar niet dat ik niet doorheb dat je in de laatste vier dagen door twee volledige pakjes bent gegaan.'

'Stalker.'

'Serieus, Gaffel.'

James zuchtte. 'Je kan wel gelijk hebben.'

'Ik heb gelijk.'

Terwijl hij op zijn beurt met zijn ogen rolde, griste James de sigaret vanwaar Sirius die vasthield, tussen zijn middel- en wijsvinger. Hij nam een trek een pakte een van de roosters die Sluipvoet had meegenomen bij zijn eerste ontbijt.

'Je gaat me uiteindelijk ooit moeten zeggen waarom je zo meisjesachtig doet, Gaffel,' zei de andere Vandaal wijs. 'Je kan het er net zo goed nu uitgooien.'

James haalde zijn ogen niet af van het rooster. 'Ik heb een briefje van Anderling gekregen bij mijn brief dit jaar,' zei hij met een beetje bezorgdheid in zijn stem.

'Goed. Wat stond er dan in?'

De Zwerkbalaanvoerder nam zijn tijd om hierop te antwoorden, en toen hij het deed, werd de moeite die het hem koste zijn ogen op het rooster te houden, veel groter. 'Ik –eh –Ik heb vierenzeventig keer moeten nablijven.'

'Fijn. Maar wat heeft dat te maken met…' Sirius stopte, begrip verscheen op zijn gezicht. 'Shit, Gaffel.'

'Ja.'

Een volgende, lange trek.

'_Fuck_.' Sirius bleef het nieuwtje analyseren. 'Weten je ma en pa het? Weten ze over de… vijfenzeventig-regel?'

'Ik heb ma de brief niet getoond,' was alles wat James zei.

Sirius hield hem voorzichtig in de gaten. De met sigarettenrook gevulde stilte duurde een paar minuten lang. 'Ik zal je sigaretten niet meer stellen,' zei Zwarts op dat moment. James kon zijn minieme grijns niet onderdrukken.

'Je bent een idioot, Sluipvoet.'

Sirius nam niet eens de moeite zijn grijns te onderdrukken. 'Dus, wat denk je ervan –eerste uur skippen met mij?'

'Nee, ik ga naar de les,' antwoordde James.

'_Waarom_? Dit is de _enige_ keer dat je er geen problemen voor kan krijgen!'

'Jij, Sirius, hebt duidelijk niet goed naar je uurrooster gekeken,' zei James in zijn meest Remusachtige stem. Hij hield het perkament omhoog. 'Eerste uur Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten met professor _Jouw_ Oom.'

'Fuck. Weet je, het is waarschijnlijk de enige familieverplichting die ik nog heb, naar die les gaan.'

'Wees daar maar dankbaar voor.'

_(Kort, professor Sirius' oom)_

'Ik vraag me af hoe het met Carlotta is,' vroeg Lily zich af terwijl ze ging zitten in het halflege Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten lokaal.

'Dat weten we,' antwoordde Donna. 'Je hebt je dat luidop afgevraagd met intervallen van een kwartier sinds het ontbijt.'

'Oh, goed,' kraaide Marlene, die bij hen was, 'Je hebt onthouden je bitch-pillen te nemen deze morgen, Don.'

'En jij hebt onthouden je lelijk-serum in te nemen, _Marlene._'

'_Donna_,' zei Lily.

'Sorry Peeters.' Niet overtuigend. Marlene rolde met haar ogen.

'Het lijkt erop,' zei de blondine, 'dat Maria afgeleid wordt door haar nieuwste…afleiding…' De drie meisjes namen een moment om te kijken naar de knappe maar saaie Huffelpuf die op dat moment bezig was met de ongelofelijk fascinerende taak van flirten met Maria Munster. 'Dus ik ga bij Adam zitten voor het geval Professor Zwarts mensen begint te partneren.' Donna en Lily's partnerschap stond, op dat punt, vast.

'Dag,' riep Lily, en Marlene zwaaide terwijl ze de kamer overstak om bij de jongen van Griffoendor te gaan zitten.

'Weet je,' mompelde Donna, 'ik denk dat je gelijk kan hebben over Adam die Marlene leuk vindt. Het moet wel recent zijn, want…'

'Don, iedereen weet al dat Adam Marlene leuk vindt sinds het derde jaar.'

'_Serieus?_'

Lily knikte. 'Ik vraag me af…' Ze stopte.

'Je ging je weer afvragen hoe het met Carlotta gaat, niet?'

'Nee. Ik ging me afvragen hoe… hoe… Ik kan op niks komen. Ik ging me afvragen hoe het met Carlotta is.

Donna schudde haar hoofd. 'Als je er zo mee bezig bent, kunnen we even naar de ziekenzaal gaan na Verweer.'

Lily leek een beetje gerustgesteld. Het lokaal begon vol te lopen en zelfs de Vandalen arriveerden voor de bel ging. De vier namen hun vaste plaatsen achteraan in het lokaal –de vier plaatsen onofficieel maar onbediscussieerbaar gereserveerd voor hun gebruik.

'Potter is gekomen,' verwonderde Donna zich. 'Ik dacht dat Lupos zei in de Grote Zaal dat hij vastgehouden was voor het grootste deel van het ontbijt.'

'Hij zal Professor Zwarts zijn les willen zien,' bedacht Lily. 'Het is Sirius' oom, tenslotte…' Lily ondervond dat het onderwerp James Potter haar onnodige stress bezorgde en het conflict van gevoelens die op dat moment rond de jongen wervelden –omdat hij zo'n ongelofelijke zak was geweest de vorige avond en dan deze morgen Carlotta had gered –zorgden ervoor dat haar maag zich ongemakkelijk omdraaide. Ze had het niet meer over het onderwerp van die specifieke Zwerkbalaanvoerder, en Donna kon het niet meer door de aankomst van professor Zwarts.

Van dichtbij zag Alvoleus Zwarts er ouder uit dan van de afstand in de Grote Zaal, maar zijn grote gelijkenis met Sirius werd ook duidelijker. Terwijl de oudere tovenaar naar de voorkant van het lokaal ging, leren tas in de hand, vroeg Lily zich af hoe ze niet onmiddellijk had gezien dat deze nieuwe leraar Verweer familie was van haar afdelingsgenoot.

'Goedemorgen,' zei professor Zwarts, terwijl hij zijn tas op zijn bureau zette.

'Goedemorgen, professor Zwarts,' antwoordden een paar plichtbewuste zesdejaars.

'Dat is het enthousiasme dat ik graag heb,' antwoordde de ander droog, maar hij leek niet geraakt. 'Goed dan. Ik ben jullie nieuwe leraar Verweer. Mijn naam is Zwarts, jullie zullen me professor Zwarts noemen en zo verder en zo voorts. Vragen in die richting?' Er waren er voorspelbaar geen. 'Excellent. Wil iedereen alsjeblieft rechtstaan?'

Vreemd als het was, duurde het even voor dat verzoek bij iedereen was doorgedrongen. Lily en Donna keken elkaar aan, en de eerste onderdrukte de neiging om naar de overkant van het lokaal te kijken, naar Severus Sneeps reactie. Dat betekende niet dat ze zich ongelofelijk bewust was van zijn exacte positie in de kamer. Ze stonden recht, zoals iedereen met evenveel verbijstering.

'Excellent,' zei professor Zwarts opnieuw. Hij nam een toverstok uit zijn tas en zwaaide er een keer mee. Alle tafels vlogen naar de nadere kant van het lokaal. 'Op een rij, dan! De eerste komt hier zo –de volgorde kan me niet schelen. Jullie zouden volwassen genoeg moeten zijn om dat zelf te doen. Excellent.'

De klas gehoorzaamde, met Adam Magister als eerste in de rij, die –op Zwarts' instructies – vlak voor de gesloten deur naar zijn kantoor begon. 'Wel,' zei de professor, terwijl hij onbezorgd tegen de rand van zijn bureau leunde, hoewel zijn toon een beetje rammelend en onvast was, zoals je je zou inbeelden dat een gekke wetenschapper praat. 'We gaan opwarmen met een beetje… praktische magie. Toverstokken vast, iedereen. Excellent.' Hij had al een stopwoord. 'Dus, wat jullie gaan doen is in mijn kantoor gaan achter die deur daar en… wel…vechten. Zelfs ik ben niet zeker wat jullie zullen zien, maar je zal je toverstok nodig hebben en wat elementaire kennis over… magie. Wat jullie, weet je, hopelijk al hebben opgedaan. Zo niet…' hij zweeg en het had misschien intimiderend kunnen zijn als hij niet zonder twijfel grijnsde. Lily en Donna keken elkaar nog eens verbijsterd aan.

'Dus, meneer Magister –bent u klaar?'

'Eh…'

'Excellent.'

_(Bezoekuur)_

'Excellent,' ging Donna akkoord, met een van haar zeldzame stralende blikken die toonde dat ze echt blij was (_heel_ zeldzaam). 'Fucking fantastisch. Professor Zwarts is waarschijnlijk de beste leraar Verweer die we tot nog toe hebben gehad.'

Lily's gezicht bloosde van de opwinding. 'Remus moest necroten van zich afvechten… Ik weet niet wat ik gedaan had als ik dat had moeten doen. Waarschijnlijk me opgekruld in een klein balletje en gewacht totdat professor Zwarts de simulatie afbrak.'

'Het leek amper een simulatie,' merkte Donna op. 'Hij moet dezelfde magie gebruikt hebben die het Schouwerdepartement gebruikt.' Ze huppelde bijna. 'Het was wel afschuwelijk –toen die weerwolf op me afkwam, ik zweer bij God, het was fucking _echt_. Geweldige adrenalinerush, maar ik bevroor bijna ter plekke.'

'Schep niet zo op, juffrouw Derde-Snelste-In-Een-Klas-Van-Meer-Dan-Dertig.'

'Ik schep niet op,' vond de ander. 'En ik betwijfel of Zwarts me echt verslagen heeft. Ik denk dat ik een grotere afstand tot…'

'Hij heeft je met twee minuten verslagen,' wierp Lily tussen. 'Hij heeft je _verslagen_, Wolk.'

'Wauw, Evers, "verrader" staat je goed.'

Carlotta was verdwenen. Metaforisch, in elk geval. De zesdejaars verlieten het lokaal van professor Zwarts, heel erg beziggehouden door de les Verweer en professor Zwarts zelf. Lily en Donna hadden waarschijnlijk nog een paar uur doorgebracht in illusie en gelukzaligheid als ze niet langs de ziekenzaal waren gekomen onderweg naar hun tweede uur, Bezweringen. Toen werden ze gegrepen door herinnering, en schuld omdat ze het ooit hadden vergeten. De deuren van de ziekenzaal waren gesloten.

'Gaan we naar binnen?' vroeg Donna onzeker. Lily trok een wenkbrauw op en het donkerharige meisje voegde snel toe: 'Niet dat ik dat wil, of zo.'

'Ik vraag me af of Heler Hollebaar ons haar laat bezoeken,' mompelde de klassenoudste. 'Zouden we het proberen?'

'Nee.'

'Alsjeblieft?'

'Carlotta en ik zijn niet eens vrienden. Het zou gênant zijn.'

Lily fronste. 'Maar Carlotta en _ik_ zijn ook niet direct beste maatjes en ik zou het niet gênant vinden. Het zal wel gaan…'

'_Jij_ vindt mensen leuk, Evers. En, nog belangrijker, mensen vinden jou ook leuk.'

'_Donna Christina…_'

'Niet mijn tweede naam gebruiken!'

'Alsjeblieft?'

'Goed dan.'

Met een vuil gezicht volgde Donna Lily naar de deuren, die de laatste zachtjes openduwde. Eerst was Heler Hollebaar nergens te zien, maar terwijl ze verder naar binnen slopen, verscheen hij met een notitieboek en een fles geelgroene vloeistof.

'Juffrouw Evers,' begroette de oudere tovenaar haar. Hij keek snel naar Donna, alsof hij zich afvroeg of hij wel of niet wou gokken naar haar naam; overduidelijk besloot hij het niet te doen en knikte slechts naar haar. 'Als geen van jullie beiden ziek of gewond zijn, vrees ik dat ik jullie _moet_ vragen om weg te gaan.'

Het leek hem echt te spijten, dus Lily haalde haar beste "favoriete student" stem boven en zei: 'Maar Heler Hollebaar, we hoopten dat we Carlotta Meloni konden zien.'

'En je denkt dat je de eerste bent?' gromde de heler. 'De hele dag al lopen kindjes hier af en aan in de hoop een glimp van haar op te vangen. Ik ben nog niet klaar met mijn onderzoek dus je mag haar niet zien.'

'Kunt u op z'n minst vertellen hoe het met haar is?'

'Nee.'

'Maar u moet iets weten.'

'Ik zei niet dat ik niets wist. Alleen dat ik niets kan zeggen.'

'Maar Heler Hollebaar…'

'Carlotta Meloni is stabiel. Meer zal ik niet zeggen.'

Lily verplaatste haar gewicht en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. '_Alstublieft?_'

Hollebaar zuchtte. 'Al wat ik jullie kan vertellen…' Donna leek stomverbaasd dat Lily's simpele "alstublieft" echt had gewerkt, '…is dat juffrouw Meloni niet vervloekt was…ze was niet geraakt met een vervloeking, in elk geval. Dat soort magie laat zichtbare sporen na, en zo was er niets op juffrouw Meloni.'

'Dus…dus u zegt dat ze het zonder twijfel uit vrije wil deed?' vroeg Lily terwijl haar hart zonk. Dat was een vreselijke gedachte.

'Nee, doe niet gek,' zei de Heler kort. 'Ik zeg niet dat ze niet gedreven was door magie… alleen dat ze niet geraakt werd door een spreuk, zoals gewoonlijk.'

'Het kan een toverdrank geweest zijn,' suggereerde Donna. 'Of misschien is ze in aanraking gekomen met duistere magische objecten. Of misschien…'

'Of misschien zocht ze gewoon aandacht,' eindigde Heler Hollebaar. 'Voor zover _iedereen_ nu weet is dat wat er gebeurd is, dus ik wil niet dat jullie beginnen rondvertellen wat ik zonet gezegd heb.'

'Discreter dan de nacht,' zwoer Lily. Donna knikte.

_(Avondmaal)_

Het avondmaal op Zweinstein was bijna altijd fantastisch. Wanneer de zon net onderging, baadde de hele zaal in roze en oranje licht, aangezien het betoverde plafond de realiteit bijna perfect imiteerde. Tijdens het avondeten op twee september, keek James voornamelijk naar het plafond. Hij at en keek naar de zonsondergang en hoopte dat iedereen gewoon zijn klep zou houden, hoewel de waarschijnlijkheid dat _dat_ zou gebeuren zo ongeveer nul was. Met Carlotta Meloni's zelfmoordpoging, het gevecht in de Inkomhal en de nieuwe professor Zwarts (wiens populariteit al naar de andere klassen was verspreid), was er teveel om over te praten.

Toch had James liever de minst intelligente, meest leeghoofdige roddeltante horen doorzagen over hoe _dromerig_ ze professor Zwarts vond dan dat zijn avondmaal werd verstoord op de manier waarop het gebeurde, amper minuten nadat hij begonnen was.

'Meneer Potter,' zei de stem van die heks van het Ministerie, Draaks, terwijl ze naar zijn plekje aan de tafel van Griffoendor liep.

'Ja, mevrouw Draaks?' antwoordde hij, opzettelijk koud.

'Meneer Potter, ik heb uw handtekening nodig voor de verklaring die u hebt gemaakt.' Haar toon was even onderkoeld, zonder twijfel het resultaat van James' abrupte vertrek die morgen.

'Ik zal hem geven als ik klaar ben met eten.'

'Ik ga niet hier zijn als u klaar bent met eten.' James draaide zijn hoofd, net ver genoeg om haar te kunnen zien.

'Gaat u nu al weg?'

Ze knikte en zei toen vergenoegd: 'En ik dacht dat u misschien graag zou horen dat Heler Hollebaar aan mij heeft gerapporteerd dat hij geen tekenen heeft gezien dat Carlotta is aangevallen –behalve dan die tekenen die _uw_ magie hebben achtergelaten –of dat ze behekst is.'

'Dus u gaat gewoon weg,' vroeg James. 'Gewoon alles laten vallen en _vertrekken_ zonder Carlotta zelfs maar te ondervragen of…'

'Ik _heb_ juffrouw Meloni ondervraagd,' onderbrak Draaks hem. 'Haar herinneringen over de gebeurtenis zijn nogal vaag, maar ze heeft zeker gezegd dat ze _niet_ aangevallen is. Ze kan verklaringen geven voor al haar acties, tot op het moment dat u haar aanklampte in de leerlingenkamer.'

'En ze vertelde u dat ze zichzelf wou afmaken, dan?' vroeg James.

Draaks aarzelde in haar antwoord. 'Deze zaken zijn te ingewikkeld om uit te leggen en ik heb niet de verplichting om het uit te leggen aan _u,_ meneer Potter. Nu, uw handtekening.' Ze duwde het papier naar hem. James negeerde het.

'Als het gewoon een domme, emotionele jonge heks was die aandacht probeerde te trekken, en niemand een klacht neerlegt,' zei hij, 'zie ik niet in waarom ik iets moet tekenen. Als u het getekend wilt, maak het na.'

Boos haastte Draaks zich een minuut later de zaal uit, verontwaardiging duidelijk hoorbaar uit elke tik van haar met rubber gezoolde schoenen.

'Wat een bitch,' mompelde Sirius, die naast zijn beste vriend zat. 'Maar ik snap wel niet waarom je het niet gewoon getekend hebt, Gaffel.'

'Voornamelijk om haar kwaad te maken,' gaf James toe. 'Hé, ik ben klaar. Ik ga even naar buiten voor een… eh… wandelingetje.' Hij wierp een blik op de overduidelijk afluisterende vierdejaars die links van hem zat.

'Subtiel,' was alles dat Sirius zei.

'Zie jullie later.'

James liep levendig de zaal uit terwijl hij het nieuwe pakje sigaretten in zijn zak streelde. Hij bereikte de grotendeels lege Inkomhal en, vreemd genoeg, betrapte hij zich erop te twijfelen voor hij naar buiten ging. Plots had hij niet veel zin in een sigaret. Hij voelde zich… wel… het leek niet juist.

'Potter?'

James keek op en zijn maag maakte een salto. God, wat haatte hij dat. James besloot onmiddellijk dat het kwam omdat hij zo snel gegeten had en dat het absoluut niets te maken had met de knappe roodharige die voor hem stond. Donna, Marlene en Maria, die de hal waren binnengekomen met Lily, gingen snel naar de Grote Zaal, maar de klassenoudste zelf bleef achter.

'Ja?' vroeg James, die zich afvroeg of een meisje het hoorde als een kerel een krop in zijn keel had.

'Ik –eh –het spijt me.'

Ze excuseerde zich. Ze fucking excuseerde zich. _Hij_ was alleen maar vreselijk tegen haar geweest, en zij _fucking excuseerde zich_.

'Waar… Waar heb je het over?

Lily keek hem niet aan en daar was hij haar dankbaar voor. 'Het… spijt me gewoon. We zijn dit jaar niet echt goed begonnen, en… wel, je was verkeerd, gisterenavond, maar ik… ik denk dat ik kan zien waarom je misschien kon denken wat… wat je dacht. Verkeerdelijk.'

James staarde. 'Dit gaat over Carlotta, niet?'

'Eh… niet echt, nee.'

'Toch wel. Je voelt je schuldig.'

'Waarom zou ik me schuldig voelen?'

Het was alsof je keek hoe twee bezemstelen botsten terwijl je op de grond stond. James kon zien wat er ging komen; hij wist wat er ging gebeuren, maar hij kon het niet stoppen.

'Alle meisjes zitten altijd te zagen over Carlotta uit jaloezie… haar een trut noemen en zo… ik geloof dat jij je gewoon oncomfortabel voelt omdat je vroeger dat soort dingen zei, en aangezien je je niet tegen _haar_ kan excuseren, verlos je je geweten nu via mij.'

Botsing.

'Ik heb nooit iets over Carlotta Meloni _gezegd_!' antwoordde Lily, duidelijk geshockeerd. James vroeg zich af hou hij zo onophoudelijk vreselijk tegen haar kon doen, en dat ze er toch altijd verrast over was. 'Ik heb _nooit_… en je… je kan niet…' Lily beet op haar lip (ze was prachtig). 'Je bent een _zak_.' (Alsof ze dat nu pas door had). Ze stormde de Grote Zaal in.

James keek hoe ze wegging en alle wrok in de wereld had het stomme, tuimelende gevoel in zijn maag niet kunnen elimineren. Hij herinnerde zich plots waarom hij een sigaret nodig had.

Lily's wangen brandden terwijl ze zich weghaastte van James en de Inkomhal. De ironie van de locatie ontging haar niet. Hoe kon het dat zijn consistente vreselijkheid haar toch nog steeds verraste? Met een vuil gezicht ging Lily zitten naast Donna, tegenover Marlene.

'Dus,' begon de laatste langzaam. 'Hoe is het…?'

'Ik wil het er niet over hebben.'

'Geweldig.'

Donna rolde met haar ogen. 'Rosse, ik weet niet hoe het komt dat hoewel Potter altijd vreselijk tegen je doet, je toch…'

'Weet ik, Don. Bedankt.'

'Het is niet erg, Lily,' zei Maria begrijpend. 'Ik snap het. James kan soms simpelweg geweldig zijn.'

'Met schrikkeljaren,' suggereerde Marlene.

'Elke veertiende blauwe maan,' zei Donna.

Lily zuchtte. 'Bedankt. Echt, maar ik wil het er niet over hebben.'

De anderen volgden haar verzoek in stilte op, aangezien de maaltijd ruimschoots afleiding voorzag. 'Hé,' begon Marlene op dat moment, 'luister, ben je _zeker_ dat je Adam niet hebt gezien na lunch? Ik had kunnen zweren dat hij zei dat hij Verzorging van Fabeldieren ging nemen, maar daar heb ik hem niet gezien, en sindsdien heb ik hem ook niet meer gezien. Jij hebt hem niet gezien bij Oude Runen, hè?'

'Magister neemt geen Oude Runen,' wees Donna uit. 'God, je bent plakkerig.'

'Voorzichtig, Don,' zei Lily onder haar adem. Marlene hoorde de roodharige niet maar trok een gezicht naar Donna.

'Ik vind het gewoon raar, dat is alles. En hij mist het avondeten nooit.'

Dat was de overheersende gedachte die in de lucht hing toen Annelies Griffier ging zitten aan de tafel van Griffoendor, vlak naast Lily.

Met krullerig haar, een rond gezicht en een lief karakter was Annelies een zevendejaars, maar ook lid van Griffoendor en daardoor redelijk goed bevriend met Lily. Maar, in meer dan vijf jaar vriendschap had Lily Annelies nog nooit zo afgeleid gezien.

'Wat is er mis?' vroeg de roodharige, terwijl Annelies een glas ijskoud pompoensap in haar keel goot alsof het eerder alcohol was. 'Annelies, je bent zo bleek. Wat is er gebeurd?

'Heb je het gehoord?' mompelde de zevendejaar. 'Mijn jongere broer heeft het me net verteld… het was een van zijn vrienden die alles gezien heeft en… wel, het gestopt heeft.'

'Wat gestopt heeft? Vroeg Marlene terwijl ze over de tafel leunde. 'Wat is er gebeurd?'

'Een vierdejaars… een Huffelpuf, denk ik, was aan het verdrinken in het meer. Een van haar vrienden trok haar eruit, maar… ik bedoel, voor zover ik weet is er nog nooit iemand bijna verdronken in het meer. Het is afschuwelijk, en…'

'Dat is de _tweede_ persoon die bijna doodgaat in de laatste vierentwintig uur,' wees Lily uit.

'Je denkt toch niet dat die vierdejaars zelfmoord probeerde te plegen, Lily?' vroeg Marlene bijna ademloos. 'Waarom zou een veertienjarige zelfmoord willen plegen?'

'Niet iedereen leeft in sprookjesland, Munster,' zei Donna kortaf.

'Heeft iemand het al aan Perkamentus verteld?' vroeg Marlene.

Annelies haalde haar schouders op. 'Weet ik niet zeker. Anderling houdt zich er nu mee bezig…' ze keek op naar de oppertafel. 'Perkamentus is toch nog hier.' Het oude Schoolhoofd zat inderdaad op zijn vaste stoel in de zaal.

'Vreemd dat hij zou blijven,' observeerde Maria, en terwijl ze dat deed, bemerkten de heksen een nieuwe aankomst in de zaal op. Frank Lubbermans –Hoofdmonitor en toevallig ook Annelies' vriendje –haastte zich naar de Oppertafel, een serieuze uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

'Ik vraag me af wat…' begon Annelies, maar ze stopte terwijl ze allevijf keken hoe Frank Perkamentus' stoel naderde en iets tegen het schoolhoofd mompelde. Perkamentus keek op naar de hoofdmonitor en een korte uitwisseling volgde. Toen stond de oude tovenaar op uit zijn stoel.

'Excuseer me,' riep hij luidop, zodat de hele school stil werd. 'Bedankt. Willen de klassenoudsten alsjeblieft hun afdelingen onmiddellijk naar de leerlingenkamers brengen.' Er was een algemene uitroep van verwarring en Perkamentus vroeg opnieuw om stilte. 'Doe dit _alsjeblieft_,' ging hij verder, '_alsjeblieft_ met de grootste voorzichtigheid en zorg. Bedankt.'

Zonder grappige opmerking of vrolijke afscheidswoorden, trok Perkamentus zich terug uit de zaal en voordat de Grote Zaal in chaos verviel, stond professor Slakhoorn –de leraar toverdranken –op uit zijn eigen stoel. 'Iedereen, iedereen, stilte! Nu, jullie hebben Perkamentus gehoord. Klassenoudsten, ga iedereen voor naar de leerlingenkamers. Iedereen zal daar blijven tot nader order!' Maar het was duidelijk door de verwarring op Slakhoorns eigen gezicht dat hij niet meer wist over de situatie dan al de rest.

'Denk je dat het door de vierdejaars komt?' vroeg Maria luid over het geruis van bezorgd gepraat. Lily had geen tijd om te speculeren; ze lokaliseerde Remus en riep naar haar afdelingsgenoten om haar te volgen naar de toren van Griffoendor. Frank Lubbermans verscheen naast haar een moment later.

'Frank,' riep Annelies, die hen inhaalde. 'Frank, wat is er gebeurd?'

De hoofdmonitor leek zonder twijfel ziek. 'Het is… er is iets gebeurd.'

'Wat?' vroegen Remus en Lily in unisono.

'Gaat het over de vierdejaars?' vroeg Donna.

Frank schudde ongemakkelijk zijn hoofd. Hij leek niet te weten of hij meer mocht zeggen. Met veel twijfel ( en een meelevende blik naar Marlene) mompelde hij zo dat alleen de mensen het dichtst bij hem het konden horen: 'Adam Magister. Hij… hij probeerde net van de Astronomietoren te springen.'

Wat een manier om een jaar te beginnen.

A/N: Zo, dat was dat, weer een hoofdstuk af. Nog steeds, als je een idee hebt voor een naam of als je me kan helpen met "Snaps", mag dat altijd. Ik heb wel iets verzonnen, maar ik weet niet of het goed is... review!


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Disclaimer: Jewels5, JKR en Wiebe Buddingh' enzo.

Hoofdstuk 4 –'Gems en de tweede week'

Of

'_Won't Get Fooled Again'_

Ogenschijnlijk waren _drie_ pogingen tot zelfmoord in één dag te veel voor het Ministerie om af te doen als puur toeval. Draaks was weg en iemand anders had het overgenomen –een lange tovenaar met bleek haar en een houding die niet meer on-Ministerieachtig had kunnen zijn als hij Sirius Zwarts zelf geweest was. Zijn naam was Lint en James hing ondersteboven, drie meter boven de grond toen ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten.

Het begon met een kat en een traditie.

Mevrouw Norks –Vilders vervelende huisdier –was de kat en de traditie –ingesteld door de Vandalen –was vrij simpel: pest mevrouw Norks wanneer ze maar verschijnt.

Zo hield James zich bezig tussen de lessen Verdediging en Kruidenkunde op maandagochtend, en het kwam pas _nadat_ hij klaar was met mevrouw Norks op een kandelaar op de vierde verdieping te leviteren, bij de jonge tovenaar op dat Kruidenkunde op het punt stond te beginnen.

'Shit,' vloekte hij terwijl hij zijn boekentas opraapte en zich onmiddellijk naar de trappen draaide.

'Wat bedoel je, "shit"?' vroeg Remus, die bij hem was en probeerde te volgen. 'James, wat is er?'

'N-niks.'

Remus wierp een blik op zijn horloge. 'Verdorie. We zijn te laat, hè?' James hoefde niet te antwoorden. De waarschuwingsbel ging. 'Verdorie! We _zijn_ te laat!' Beide jongens versnelden hun pas tot een sprint.

'Dit is allemaal _jouw_ schuld, Gaffel,' informeerde Remus hem terwijl ze de overloop van de Inkomhal bereikten. 'Waarom moest je mevrouw Norks aan een kandelaar hangen, trouwens?'

'Omdat het traditie is, daarom,' zei James. Ze raceten door de kasteeldeuren met tassen die achter hen aan flapperden. 'God, het is koud buiten. Wanneer is dat gebeurd? Het was warm deze morgen!'

'Praat niet over het weer tegen me, Gaffel. Ik ben kwaad op je.'

'Je raakt er wel over.'

'Niet als we strafwerk krijgen!'

De twee Griffoendors waren zo druk met rennen en discussiëren dat ze, terwijl ze rond Kas Een liepen, op weg naar Kas Twee, niet merkten dat er iemand net om de hoek stond. Als resultaat liep James op die iemand in, en Remus liep recht op James in. Ze vielen alledrie op de grond.

'Alles oké, Lupos?' vroeg James die recht stond en Remus een hand gaf. Terwijl hij zijn uniform schoonklopte, mompelde Remus iets in de stijl van 'ja hoor' en nam James' hand aan. Het was pas toen de twee Griffoendors recht stonden, dat ze zagen wie het derde slachtoffer was.

Nicholas Schoorvoet staarde naar hen. Al helemaal recht, hield Nicholas een fles in de ene hand, zijn toverstok in de andere. James negeerde de toverstok volledig.

'Serieus? Je drinkt achter de Kassen? Alleen, nog wel? Hoe cliché.'

'Jij wilt niet moeilijk doen tegen mij, Potter,' gromde Schoorvoet, die zijn toverstok ophief. 'Na die stunt die je deed… je bent maar beter voorzichtig.'

James rolde met zijn ogen. 'Kijk, Schoorvoet.' Hij wees op zichzelf en telde: 'Eén.' Toen, wijzend op Remus: 'Twee. Wij zijn met twee en jij bent alleen, en zelfs al was maar de helft van Lupos hier, dan _nog_ zou ik mijn geld op hem zitten op hem in een gevecht. Dus misschien moet _jij_ voorzichtig zijn, Steen.'

Schoorvoet keek verbaasd. 'Steen?'

'Mmm, ik heb besloten je zo te noemen, dankzij alle trekken die je met een baksteen deelt. Eens zien, jullie zien alletwee onbespraakt, ongevoelig en worden geassocieerd met heel zwaar zijn.'

'_Gaffel_,' zuchtte Remus, maar te laat.

Schoorvoet hief zijn toverstok en James trok de zijne.

'Pordiporsus!' riep Schoorvoet op het moment dat James uitriep: 'Levicorpus!'

De Griffoendor vloog achteruit, zijn lichaam sloeg ruw tegen een boom terwijl de Zwadderaar in de lucht werd getrokken en daar bleef hangen, alsof hij aan een enkel vastgehouden werd. James herstelde eerst, en hij merkte dat Schoorvoet zijn toverstok had laten vallen. Hij grijnsde.

'_Gaffel_,' zei Remus, een hele resem andere ideeën doorgevend met dat ene woord. Hij had evengoed James eraan kunnen herinneren dat dit het niet waard was om problemen voor te krijgen, dat ze laat waren voor Kruidenkunde, of dat hij klassenoudste was en daarom _verplicht_ was het te stoppen. James knikte. Hij zwaaide met zijn toverstok en Schoorvoet begon te zakken. Voor de Zwadderaar op de grond viel, zwaaide James nog eens met zijn toverstok en hij stopte, zo'n meter in de lucht. Een laatste keer zwaaide James en Schoorvoet viel op de grond.

Terwijl hij herstelde, raapte James de tas op die gevallen was en, gevolgd door Remus, vertrok hij opnieuw in de richting van de tweede kas.

'Hé, Potter!' riep Schoorvoet hem na.

'Alsjeblieft, James,' smeekte Remus vermoeid.

'Het is in orde, Maanling, ik ga me niet omdraaien…'

Hoe het erop uitdraaide, kreeg hij geen keus. 'Hé, _Potter_,' herhaalde Schoorvoet –veel dichter, deze keer –en James voelde hoe een hand zijn schouder vastgreep. Hij werd omgedraaid en voor James een idee had van wat er gebeurde, voelde hij een scherpe, schietende pijn in zijn kaak. Schoorvoet had hem geslagen, en hij struikelde naar achter.

'Hoe voelt dat?' spuugde Schoorvoet. James keek kwaad, hij deed moeite om zijn evenwicht te bewaren. Terwijl hij zijn opties afwoog, keek hij naar Schoorvoet, tevreden en zijn schijnbare overwinning vierend. Er was zonder twijfel een slimmere optie die hij kon –en, per definitie, zou moeten –nemen. Hij zou moeten weglopen… zich omdraaien en naar Kruidenkunde gaan en het gewoon _zo laten_. Dat was de wijze, verantwoordelijke, volwassen, vierenzeventig-keer-nablijven optie.

James sprong naar voor, raakte Schoorvoet om zijn middel en gooide hem omver.

Ogenschijnlijk had de Zwadderaar gedacht dat James meer een slimme-optie persoon zou zijn. Toch kwam hij snel terug met een klap in James' gezicht, hoewel die ene hand de kracht nog de mikkunst van de eerste evenaarde, en James herstelde zich snel. Hij sloeg de toverstok die Schoorvoet op hem waagde te richten uit zijn hand en trok zijn eigen, hard werkend om de overhand in het gevecht te houden. Remus stond er onzeker bij –hij had zijn toverstok getrokken maar leek niet graag zijn vriend te willen aanvallen. Toch, toen –uit het niets, zo leek wel –James voelde dat zijn hele lichaam omhoogging en weg trok, hangend in de lucht op dezelfde manier als Schoorvoet een moment geleden, was hij zeker dat Remus de spreuk had uitgesproken. Schoorvoet hing niet ver van hen af, maar het was niet Remus die zijn toverstok op het stel richtte, maar Donna Wolkenveldt.

'Echt waar, jullie twee,' zei ze, haar uitdrukking streng. 'Hebben we dit niet al eens gehad?'

'Waarom ben je niet bij Kruidenkunde, Wolk?'

'Omdat ik dat niet volg,' beet Donna. 'Waarom ben _jij_ niet bij Kruidenkunde?'

'Omdat ik bezig was met met Schoorvoet vechten,' antwoordde James. 'Laat me nu ken.'

'Laat ons _allebei_ zakken!' riep Schoorvoet.

'Niet totdat je zweert om te stoppen met vechten,' vertelde de heks hen koppig. 'Je gaat Griffoendor alleen maar meer punten kosten.'

'Donna,' kloeg James, 'Wees niet zo'n zeurkous!'

'Ik ben _geen_…'

'Wat is er hier aan de hand?' Een lichtharige tovenaar van rond de dertig verscheen plots, en James vroeg zich af hoe hij hem niet had zien komen.

Donna schrok op. 'Oh, het is gewoon… ziet u…'

De oudere tovenaar stuurde haar een vragende blik en de jonge heks liet haar ruziënde klasgenoten onmiddellijk vallen.

_Bonk_

Ze kreunden alletwee. 'Bedankt, zei de ander. James werkte zich recht en begon een grondiger onderzoek van de nieuwkomer. Een schouwersbadge was op de kraag van zijn bruine gewaad gespeld en de Zwerkbalaanvoerder raadde zijn identiteit onmiddellijk. 'Dit is dus waarom ik deze job _niet_ wou,' zuchtte de tovenaar. 'Oké… Euhm, ik ben niet jullie leraar dus ik ga jullie niet straffen of zo, maar… gewoon… stop. Jij… meisje…' tegen Donna, 'Vervloek geen mensen. Zo trek je niet de aandacht van een kerel.'

'Oh, ik vervloekte hen niet,' antwoordde Donna onmiddellijk. 'Ziet u, ze waren aan het vechten, dus ik probeerde ze uit elkaar te halen.'

'Door ze te vervloeken,' concludeerde de ander droog.

'Het was gewoon de "Levicorpus",' kwam Donna terug. 'Ik probeerde te _helpen_.'

'Wel, niet doen,' zuchtte hij. 'En ook niet…weet je, laat maar. Ik weet niet eens waarom ik blijf door debatteren. Wil iedereen gewoon naar de les gaan?'

'Ik _heb ze niet_…' begon Donna opnieuw, maar James onderbrak haar.

'Wolk, wil je zwijgen? Niemand heeft _problemen_.'

'Bedankt. Exact!' zei de oudere tovenaar. 'Ga… ga gewoon naar de les.' Ze begonnen te gehoorzamen. 'Wacht, heel snel…' Ze stopten. 'Weet iemand van jullie waar ik James Potter kan vinden?'

Donna's uitdrukking was heel erg verontwaardigd en ze zei niks. James en Remus keken elkaar even aan een Schoorvoet wees onmiddellijk naar de Griffoendor in kwestie. 'Dat is hem.'

'Dat is _hij_ zou grammaticaal correct zijn,' informeerde James hem. Hij draaide naar de andere tovenaar. 'Zit ik in de problemen?'

'Nee.'

'Raak ik onder de volgende les uit?'

'Waarschijnlijk wel.'

'Oh. Oké. Wat heb je nodig?'

'De… de rest van jullie mag gaan,' zei de tovenaar en ze gehoorzaamden. Eenmaal alleen ging de tovenaar verder: 'Mijn naam is Lint. Ik werk voor het Ministerie en ik moet je een paar vragen stellen.'

'Je hebt mijn herinnering over die nacht al,' zei James bedenkelijk. 'Ik heb hem aan Anderling gegeven voor Hersenpan-onderzoek.'

'Ja,' zei Lint, 'En ik heb er al naar gekeken. Maar ik ben niet goed bekend met jou of juffrouw Meloni of de andere betrokken studenten. Om te begrijpen wat er gebeurd is, heb ik jouw blik… wat u ongewoon lijkt betreffende zeker gedrag of reacties: eender wat dat vreemd lijkt voor iemand die de betrokkenen kent.'

James staarde hem aan. 'Je bent slimmer dan die heks Draaks.'

Lint knikte. 'Jouw boekentas is waarschijnlijk slimmer dan die heks Draaks.'

(Het Ene Probleem)

'Ik weet het niet,' zuchtte Marlene Peeters ongelukkig, 'Het lijkt mij beter als je nog een dag extra blijft.'

'Marlene,' begon Adam, 'Voor de zestiende keer: ik heb nog geen schrammetje en ik ben ondertussen al zes dagen in de Ziekenboeg. Ik denk dat het goed is als ik nu vertrek.'

Zijn vriendin leek niet tevreden met dat antwoord, terwijl ze op de rand van zijn bed zat op dinsdagmiddag. 'Maar Heler Hollebaar weet niet eens wat er gebeurd is met je…'

'Ik heb toch al _gezegd_; dat weet hij _wel_,' Adam waagde het vermoeid te klinken, maar in realiteit vond hij het helemaal, helemaal niet erg dat Marlene in de Ziekenboeg binnensprong met intervallen van twee uur sinds Heler Hollebaar voor het eerst had besloten dat zijn patiënten bezoekers mochten hebben. 'Hij zei dat de reden dat Carlotta en de Huffelpuf en ik allemaal iets… drastisch wilden doen bijna zeker het resultaat was van…'

'Onbedoelde blootstelling aan duistere magische objecten,' eindigde Marlene voor hem, 'dat heb je me al honderd keer verteld.'

'Jij hebt het al honderd keer _gevraagd_.'

'Verander het onderwerp niet.'

'Dat was volledig in het thema.'

Marlene zond hem een blik. Hij werd stil. 'Wat ik maar wil zeggen,' ging de blondine verder, 'is dat totdat iemand uitvogelt _welk_ "duister magisch object" jullie allemaal heeft aangezet om je polsen door te snijden, in het meer te springen en van de Astronomietoren af te stappen –_verschillende_ methodes om zelfmoord te plegen, een feit dat ik, bijvoorbeeld, vreemd vind –jullie niet door de gangen zouden mogen struinen.'

'Heler Hollebaar zegt dat wat er ook dor ons systeem ging, het nu weg is,' zei Adam en toen Marlene nog altijd niet tevreden leek, voegde hij toe: 'Ik beloof dat ik niet naar de Astronomietoren zal gaan als dat je beter doet voelen. Interessante observatie, trouwens, over die verschillende methodes. Dat _is_ vreemd. '

'Lily heeft het me verteld,' zei Marlene. 'Maar ik was slim genoeg om akkoord te gaan met haar.' Ze checkte de klok aan de muur. 'Ik heb Gedaanteverwisselingen in een paar minuten…' (duidelijk teleurgesteld). 'Ik zie je later, ja?'

'Ik ben hier tot zes uur 's avonds,' verzekerde Adam haar.

'Oké, dan kom ik langs rond het avondeten.' Marlene aarzelde even. 'Nee, laat maar. Ik moet Evert zien voor het avondeten. Hij zweert dat ik niet meer met hem heb gegeten in tijden. Het is grappig dat als ik ook maar een beetje interesse krijg in iets anders… ik bedoel, bezig ben met andere dingen, hij plots terug smoorverliefd op me wordt.' Adam was niet echt blij maar deed een halfhartige poging tot een glimlach. 'Dan zie ik je vanavond in de leerlingenkamer, ja?''

'Tenzij ik in de tussentijd van de Astronomietoren spring.'

'Niet grappig, Magister. Daag.' Hij zwaaide als antwoord. 'Dag, Carlotta!' voegde Marlene toe, zwaaiend naar de beeldschone brunette die ook een bed in de ziekenzaal had. Ze zwaaide terug, maar was druk bezig met krabbelen op een stuk perkament. 'Ik zal je het Gedaanteverwisselingenhuiswerk brengen,' voegde Marlene toe tegen Adam. Hij fronste.

'Eerlijk gezegd spring ik dan nog liever van de Astronomietoren.'

'_Nog steeds_ niet grappig.'

'Zie je later.'

'_Daag._' En hoewel ze het tegenovergestelde claimde, verliet Marlene de Ziekenboeg met een lichte glimlach.

(Vrienden, Exen en James)

Toen Donna haar vertrek naar Voorspellend Rekenen aankondigde op woensdagmiddag, kon Lily niet zeggen dat ze zich vreselijk voelde. En toen, een paar minuten later, Luk haar boven op haar rode haar kuste en zei dat hij maar beter naar zijn P.U.I.S.T. Oude Runen zou gaan, bersplde Lily geen tranen. Uiteindelijk alleen aan haar tafeltje in de bibliotheek, opende Lily haar favoriete boek van Jane Austen en maakte zich klaar voor een volledig blokuur eenzaamheid. Ze hield van haar vrienden, natuurlijk en ze mocht Luk heel erg, maar eenzaamheid… eenzaamheid was leuk.

Terwijl ze verzonk in meneer Knightley's aankomst in Hartfield, sloeg Lily er zelfs in het zachte stemmetje in haar onderbewuste te negeren, dat haar eraan herinnerde dat ze vrije uren vroeger met Severus gespendeerd had.

Eenzaamheid was leuk.

'Lily, ik heb hulp nodig.'

Vrienden waren, ongelukkig genoeg, belangrijker.

'Annelies, wat is er mis?'

De roodharige legde haar boek neer terwijl Annelies Griffier in de stoel tegenover Lily neerzakte, een blik van pure moedeloosheid op haar gezicht.

'Frank.'

'Frank?'

'Mijn vriendje.'

'Ik weet wie Frank is, schat.'

'Wel, ik heb hulp nodig.'

'Rondjes, schat. We praten in rondjes.'

Annelies zette haar gedachten op orde voor ze opnieuw sprak. 'Er is iets mis met Frank. Hij doet zo vreemd tegenwoordig, ik herken hem amper nog.'

Lily klopte behulpzaam op Annelies' hand. 'Lies, ik ben zeker dat het gewoon al die rare dingen zijn die nu gebeuren… onderzoekers van het Ministerie, wat er gebeurd is met Adam en Carlotta… dan de toegevoegde stress van Hoofdmonitor zijn…'

'Het begon daarvoor al,' argumenteerde Annelies. 'Er is duidelijk iets verkeerd sinds hij terug is van vakantie in augustus. Hij is humeurig en antisociaal… hij wordt heel plakkerig en staat erop dingen te doen met mij, en als we dan samen zijn, begint hij ruzie te maken om geen enkele reden. De helft van de tijd verdwijnt hij gewoon naar zijn slaapzaal of om te gaan wandelen, en hij is absoluut woest over wat er met Carlotta en Adam is gebeurd.'

Na een paar seconden nagedacht te hebben, zuchtte Lily: 'Tja, Lies, ik weet niet hoe ik dit moet zeggen, maar ik denk dat Frank misschien wel zwanger is.'

De zevendejaar probeerde niet te lachen. 'Ik meen het, Lily.'

'Oké, serieus. Hoe gaat het met zijn familie?'

'Daar heb ik al aan gedacht,' antwoordde Annelies, 'Maar zijn broer zei dat alles in orde was op dat vlak. Frank heeft geweldig veel plezier gehad op vakantie aan de kust, en niemand heeft ook maar iets gemerkt, maar sindsdien, elke keer als we samen zijn, is hij volledig onvoorspelbaar.'

'Jullie hebben geen echte ruzies gehad, dan? Ik bedoel, een grote die alles in gang heeft kunnen zetten?' Annelies schudde haar krullerige hoofd. 'Zeker? Dan… dan moet je naar de symptomen kijken.'

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Wel, als iemand ziek is, kijk je naar de symptomen om af te leiden wat er mis is. Dus, kijk naar zijn gedrag en zoek uit op wat voor probleem dat gedrag wijst. Hij is humeurig, zeg je, en zoekt ruzie.'

'Hmmm, ja, hij begint gewoon te klagen over de meest idiote dingen.'

'Hij is afwisselend plakkerig en antisociaal?'

'Spendeert meer tijd "wandelend" dan de laatste vier jaar van onze relatie.'

Lily knikte. 'En hij is zeker niet zwanger?'

'_Lily_.'

'Oké, goed, laat me even nadenken.' Ze dacht even na. Toen daagde het haar plots waar alle tekenen op wezen.

_Shit_.

Maar nee, dit was Frank. Frank Lubbermans. Dit was niet een of andere zak dit was _Frank_.

'Wat denk je, Lily?' smeekte Annelies uiteindelijk. Als een zeker, praktisch meisje, had Annelies nog nooit zo wanhopig geleken in al Lily's omgang met haar. De roodharige dacht snel –er was een tijd voor eerlijkheid en er was een tijd voor liefdadigheid. De blik in Annelies' bruine ogen vertelde haar dat dit de laatste was.

'Ik weet het niet, Lies. Het… het kan alles zijn. Het is Frank… hij houdt van je…'

'Hij zegt het niet meer.'

Lily knipperde. 'Wat?'

'Hij zegt niet meer "ik hou van je". Hij heeft het in geen weken meer gezegd.' De zevendejaar zei dit heel stil, niet naar Lily kijkend.

Shit.

'Annelies, Frank houdt _wel_ van je. Geloof me, jullie twee zijn ongeveer dertig procent van de reden waarom ik geloof in de liefde. Jane Austen is de andere zeventig procent.' Annelies glimlachte. 'Wat hij nu ook heeft, je _kan_ jezelf de schuld niet geven.'

'Maar ik weet niet wat ik moet doen!'

'Praat gewoon met hem.'

'Heb ik geprobeerd… hij luistert niet.'

'Wees dan geduldig,' drukte Lily door. 'Luister, jullie zijn al een hele tijd samen… vier jaar is lang naar alle standaarden, niet gewoon de adolescente norm. En met alles dat zo verwarrend is op school en in de wereld, doet Frank waarschijnlijk zijn best om… aan te passen. Dit is jullie _laatste_ jaar hier, ten slotte.'

Verdrietig knikte Annelies.

'Als het helpt,' ging de zesdejaar door, 'professor Anderling heeft me verteld dat ze Frank heeft aangeduid mijn strafwerk te monitoren op vrijdag, aangezien hij Hoofdmonitor is. Ik zal dan met hem praten, goed?'

'Wil je dat?'

'Absoluut.'

'Maar niet zeggen dat ik iets gezegd heb.'

'Natuurlijk niet.'

'Denk het niet eens. En als hij het raad, lieg je.'

'Waar zijn vrienden anders voor dan je beschermen?'

'Ik hou van je.'

'Weet ik.'

Terwijl ze recht stond, omhelsde Annelies Lily kort, en toen –met een laatste dankbare glimlach –verliet ze de bibliotheek. Lily fronste naar haar boek. Het was _Frank_. Frank _kon_ niet…

Ze duwde de gedachte uit haar hoofd. De bib was bijna helemaal verlaten (alleen de ronde bibliothecaresse, mevrouw Sevois, was zichtbaar), en Lily moest voordeel halen uit deze zeldzame eenzaamheid voor iets anders het verstoorde.

'Lily, we moeten praten.'

Vrienden waren belangrijker dan eenzaamheid, maar ex-vrienden waren dat niet.

Zonder op te kijken herkende Lily haar nieuwe gezelschap. Ze zei niets; haar adem stokte in haar keel.

'Lily, alsjeblieft.' Hij leunde over de tafel heen. 'Ik weet dat je dat boek niet aan het lezen bent… we moeten praten, je _weet_…'

'Sev, stop.' Lily deed haar boek opnieuw dicht. 'Severus, _stop_ _ermee_, ik meen het, ja?' Mevrouw Sevois keek naar hen, en Lily stuurde een verontschuldigende blik terug. Severus trok er zich niks van aan.

'Lily, _alsjeblieft_,' fluisterde hij. 'Je negeert me al de hele week, en…'

'Ik negeer je,' antwoordde Lily, 'omdat de vorige keer dat we met elkaar spraken, mensen in de Ziekenboeg terecht kwamen. Dat geeft je toch een beeld van hoe goed we met elkaar omgaan op dit moment, niet?'

'Ik kan niet geloven dat je de schuld daarvoor opnam,' mompelde Severus, waarop Lily met haar ogen rolde.

'Ik heb jou niet zien wijzen.'

'Ik –ik was verward… kon me niet herinneren wie van jullie het gedaan had. Het was…verwarrend. Maar het was Potter –je nam de schuld op voor Potter, hé?'

'Nogal snel tot die conclusie gekomen, niet?' was alles dat Lily zei.

'Hij zou een groot genoege zak zijn om het je te laten doen,' vertelde Severus haar. 'Lily, je kan toch niet echt denken dat…'

'Kom bij het punt, Sev. Ik probeer te lezen.' Ze haatte zichzelf… ze haatte Sev en zijn verdomde eerlijkheid… ze haatte de bib gewoon omdat die als locatie fingeerde voor deze idiote scene.

'Ik –Lily, ik wil terug vrienden zijn. Ik wil dat we terug vrienden worden. Ik wil…'

'Nee.'

'Lily…'

'Nee.'

'Maar…'

'Severus, ik weet dat je me altijd hebt doen toegeven… je alles vergeven, doen alsof ik niets zag, maar _nee_. Niet meer.'

De Zwadderaar bleef een tijdje stil zitten. Lily deed alsof ze las. 'Alsjeblieft, Lily…'

'Ga weg, Sev.' (Zacht… ze was niet zeker of ze dat wel echt wou).

Hij deed wat ze vroeg. Lily sloot haar ogen en wachtte totdat ze zich terug alleen voelde. Toen ze nog eens door de bib keek, leken de belevenissen van Emma Woodhouse niet meer voldoende afleiding te geven. Lily deed het boek dicht en liet haar kin op haar handen rusten, haar ellebogen steunden op het gesloten boek.

Severus.

Haar maag draaide zich in knopen –knopen die zo verward waren dat, als ze in haar schoenveters zaten en niet in haar maag, ze waarschijnlijk een stevige schaar en een paar nieuwe veters nodig zou hebben.

'Ik kan geen nieuwe maag kopen,' bemerkte Lily, zonder het te weten luidop.

'Dat zijn wijze woorden.'

De roodharige schoot zo'n tien centimeter op uit haar stoel. Ze keek vreselijk geschrokken rond. James Potter leunde tegen een boekenkast vlakbij, scheve grijns netjes op zijn ('Stomme,' dacht Lily) gezicht.

'Was je aan het afluisteren?' vroeg ze op fluistertoon, zodat mevrouw Sevois niet kwaad zou worden.

'Praatte je tegen jezelf?' antwoordde James. Met zijn handen in zijn zakken deed hij gen moeite om zijn volume laag te houden terwijl hij naar de tafel liep.

Lily fronste. 'Moet jij geen puppy's gaan verdrinken of zo?'

'Verdedig je geweld op dieren?' kwam James terug. Eenzaamheid was zo, zo veel belangrijker dan vijanden.

'Heb ik jouw buitenschoolse activiteiten ooit gesteund?' zei Lily. 'En ga alsjeblieft niet z…' James nam de andere stoel aan de tafel: '…zitten,' eindigde de roodharige met een zucht. 'Alsjeblieft, Potter, heb je niks beter te doen?'

'Niet echt. Al mijn huiswerk al gedaan. Jij en Secretus zijn terug vriendjes, zie ik.'

'Oh ja?' was haar enige antwoord. Ze vond het min of meer leuk dat die mogelijkheid hem duidelijk irriteerde.

'Wel, het is toch zo?' Hij probeerde apathisch over te komen, maar het lukte hem niet zo goed als op vorige momenten. Lily opende haar boek opnieuw.

'Maar je hebt al geconcludeerd dat het zo is, en _jij_ hebt het nooit mis, James.'

'Het kan me hoe dan ook niet schelen.'

'Overduidelijk.'

'Ik verveelde me gewoon, en jij moet per se je leven voor de hele bib vertonen, dat is alles.'

'Wel, ik had nooit verwacht dat je in de bib zou zijn om het te zien. Zeg eens, wanneer heb je leren lezen?'

'Dat is nogal gemeen,' vertelde James haar verbaasd.

Lily knipperde met haar ogen. 'Echt? Het spijt me,' verontschuldigde ze zich snel. Haar gezelschap gaf haar een vreemde blik die ze niet kon interpreteren. Na een tijd keerde zijn mond terug naar die semi-arrogante grijns en hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op.

'Kalmeer, Gems. Het is niet alsof het me iets kan schelen.'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Waarom zou het de _grote_ James Potter kunnen schelen dat…hoe noemde je me?'

Zijn glimlachje verbreedde naar een volledige grijns terwijl hij recht stond van de tafel. Zonder op de vraag te antwoorden, zwaaide hij slechts en zei: 'Ik zie je nog wel, Gems.' Er was een triomf in zijn passen terwijl hij wegliep.

Gems.

Gems?'

…

_Wat_?

(Kevin Serpentijns haar)

'Ik verveel me,' kondigde James aan tijdens het avondeten op donderdag.

De drie Vandalen die hem vergezelden bij voornoemde maaltijd, stuurden de Zwerkbalaanvoerder en de facto leider verbaasde blikken. 'Hoe kan je je vervelen?' vroeg Peter ongelovig. 'Het schooljaar is nog geen twee weken op school, en we hebben al een gigantisch gevecht gehad, drie zelfmoordpogingen, twee onderzoekers van het Ministerie, een zwerm schouwers die alles dat beweegt ondervraagden, en –in jou geval –op zijn minst twee grote ruzies met Lily Evers en twee duels met Nicholas Schoorvoet.'

'Het meeste daarvan was vorige week,' antwoordde James. 'Dat beetje met Schoorvoet de andere dag reikte amper tot gevaarlijk, en er is niets echt mesmeriserend aan een paar harken van het Ministerie. Wat is er _vandaag_ gebeurd? Niks. Kevin Serpentijn heeft zijn haar misschien bijgeknipt, maar echt, ik denk dat dat het is.'

Sirius legde zijn vork neer. 'Heb jij dat ook gemerkt? Merlijn zij gedankt, ik dacht dat ik totaal knetter was geworden omdat zoiets opmerkte.'

'Laat die knettergektheorie nog niet _helemaal_ vallen,' deed Remus een duit in het zakje.

'Er moet iets gebeuren,' ging James verder. 'Iets goed. Het hele… depressieve gedoe… matige punten bij Toverdranken, mensen die zichzelf iets proberen aandoen, gigantische ruzies in de Inkomhal –het is…deprimerend.'

'Betekent dit dat je de getroubleerde Bob Dylan-routine gaat stoppen?' vroeg Remus hoopvol. Peter begon te vragen naar de referentie, maar bedacht zich een hield zijn mond dicht.

'Als je probeert me te beledigen, moet je me waarschijnlijk niet met een gigantische herrieschopper vergelijken, Maanling,' zei Gaffel koeltjes. 'En nee. Iets anders…' kauwend op een aardappel keek James rond in de zaal op zoek naar inspiratie. Het kwam in hem op toen zijn oog op de tafel van Huffelpuf viel. 'Weet je wat ik haat?' vroeg hij.

'Retorische vragen?' bood Sirius aan.

'Kevin Serpentijns haar,' zei James. De andere Vandalen werden stil, onzeker naar waar dit zou leiden. Het was Sluipvoet die het eerst mee was. Hij grijnsde naar zijn beste vriend.

'Gaffel, jongen, ik heb al geen strafwerk gehad in… eeuwen, lijkt het.'

'Strafwerk, meneer Zwarts, deze vrijdag,' las professor Anderling de jonge tovenaar de les, terwijl hij in haar kantoor stond met een soort vage imitatie van spijt. 'En u zal zonder twijfel blij zijn te horen dat bijna al meneer Serpentijns haar hersteld is.'

'Ziet het er beter uit?'

'_Zwarts_.'

'Het spijt me, professor,' zuchtte Sirius. 'Ik wou alleen maar helpen. Wie zou zich nu _wel_ kunnen inhouden om die zak zijn haar weg te… ik bedoel, om die lieve, vriendelijk jongen een nieuwe kans op… haar te geven? Zijn eerste poging was overduidelijk mislukt.'

'Ik dacht dat u had gezegd dat het een ongeluk was.'

'Dat was het. Een geluk bij een ongeluk. Het lot volgt soms grappige wegen, professor.'

'Strafwerk op vrijdag, meneer Zwarts.'

'En gelijk hebt u, professor. U ziet er deze avond prachtig uit, trouwens.'

'Mijn kantoor uit, Zwarts.'

'Als u erop staat.'

James wachtte hem net buiten de deur op. Sirius grijnsde. 'Morgen nablijven,' vertelde de laatste hem, nog voor de eerste het zelfs kon vragen.

'En was het het waard?' vroeg de Zwerkbalaanvoerder terwijl ze naar de toren van Griffoendor vertrokken.

'Oh, honderdentien procent,' verzekerde Sirius hem. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat hij pas na tien minuten doorhad dat al dat abominabele haar op zijn vreemd gevormde hoofd verdwenen was.'

James grijnsde. 'Waarom hebben we iets als dit zo lang niet meer gedaan?'

'Omdat we op zomervakantie waren en Kevin Serpentijns haar er niet was,' zei Sirius. 'oh, en omdat _jij_ in een vreselijk humeur was.'

'Ik had een goed excuus.'

Sirius keek hem aan. 'Welk dan –Carlotta Meloni redden, Lily Evers die.. Lily Evers is, of je ouwe pa?'

James bleef doodstil staan terwijl Sirius doorliep. '_Wist_ je het? Over pa…'

'Gaffel, subtiliteit is _niet_ een van de sterkste kanten in jouw familie, en ik heb twee maanden bij je gewoond. Tuurlijk wist ik het.' James haalde hem in terwijl Sirius begon uit te leggen: 'Ik bedoel, realistisch gezien, verwachtte je dat ik dat sprookje dat je moeder aan de ontbijttafel maar amper wist uit te brengen zou geloven, over dat hij op zakenreis moest –die handig genoeg duurde tot nadat we terug naar school moesten? _En_, dan is er nog het feit dat de enige foto's die tegen het einde van de dag in huis overbleven, diegenen waren waar _jij_ ook op stond.'

'Waarom heb je niet verteld dat je het wist?' vroeg James bevelend.

'Waarom heb jij het me niet toevertrouwd?'

'Omdat ik geen meisje ben. En ik vroeg het eerst. Waarom heb je niet verteld dat je het wist?''

'Omdat jij… jij bent,' zei Sirius. 'En hoe dan ook, ik haat serieuze discussies. Als je daar een grap van maakt, slacht ik je vannacht in je bed af.'

'Genoteerd. Ik kan niet geloven dat je het wist en dat je me liet doorgaan met liegen voor hem.'

'Het was nogal grappig, eigenlijk.'

'Zak.' James veranderde van tactiek. 'Je had het toch compleet mis.'

'Waarover?'

'Over waarom ik zo'n vreselijk humeur had.'

'Het was niet Carlotta, Evers of je ouwe pa?'

'Nope.'

'Wat dan?'

'Het feit dat jij bij ons bent komen wonen.'

'Zak.' Ze bereikten de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. 'Weet je,' ging Sirius verder, voordat ze het wachtwoord gegeven hadden om binnen te mogen; 'ik voel me nogal… tekortgedaan.'

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Ik moet maar één keer nablijven, en dan heb ik er nog eens tien nodig voordat ik maar in de buurt van de zevenenvijftigregel ben. Hoe is dat trouwens gebeurd?'

'Ik heb erover nagedacht,' antwoordde James, 'en ik denk dat ik het gevonden heb. Herinner je je nog dat… kleine incident een paar jaar geleden… de taart, de huiselfen en de geliefde cactus van professor Stoppenmeyer…'

Sirius grijnsde nostalgisch. 'Dat was een mooie dag.'

'Wel, ik heb er al de schuld voor genomen, en ik had twee maanden strafwerk tijdens het weekend. Dat is zestien in totaal.'

'Dat kan kloppen,' ging de ander akkoord. 'Maar ik voel me nog steeds tekortgedaan.'

James trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Wil je teruggaan en Anderling nog meer strafwerk vragen?'

'Nee, maar… eh… ik heb gehoord dat ze Kevin Serpentijns haar min of meer hebben opgelapt.'

Toen hij het doorkreeg, begon Gaffel te grijnzen. 'Is dat waar? God, het lijkt zo spijtig, na al de moeite die we hebben gedaan om het te doen verdwijnen.'

'Dat vond ik nu ook, Gaffel.'

'Ik geloof dat hij nu beneden is, om dat avondeten dat verstoord was, af te maken, Sluipvoet.'

'Dat zou ik ook geloven, Gaffel.'

James boog. 'Zullen we, Sluipvoet?'

'Met plezier, Gaffel.'

(De Rest van de Dag)

'Hij heeft Kevin Serpentijns haar _twee keer_ laten verdwijnen?' echode Lily, half lachend. Ze herstelde zichzelf. 'Dat is vreselijk. Echt vreselijk. Grappig, ja, maar vreselijk.'

Frank knikte dat hij akkoord ging. 'Hoe dan ook, dat is waarom Sirius Zwarts strafwerk heeft, geloof het of niet. Hij lijkt wel te laat te zijn.'

Dat was waar. Om kwart voor acht was Sirius zo'n kwartier te laat voor zijn strafwerk en de trofeeënkamer. Lily arriveerde stipt, natuurlijk (twee minuten te vroeg, eigenlijk), en Frank had haar opgewacht, met een stofdoek in de hand, want ze moest de trofeeën poetsen zonder magie. 'Natuurlijk,' had Frank toegevoegd, 'ben ik niet zo slim, dus ik zou het niet merken als je een doek of vier behekste die dan aan de andere kant van de kamer beginnen.'

Vijftien minuten later werd er duidelijk meer gepraat dan gepoetst. Terwijl het onderwerp van Sirius' strafwerk wegstierf, draaide Lily zich om en deed alsof ze een zwerkbaltrofee uit 1952 opblonk. 'Luister, Frank,' begon ze traag, 'ik wou je al een tijdje iets vragen…'

'Ga ervoor,' zei de Hoofdmonitor terwijl hij op een appel kauwde, gezeten op een bankje bij de klassenoudstelijsten.

'Wel, het gaat over Annelies.' Hij zei niets, dus ging ze verder: 'Er… Er lijkt iets mis met haar de laatste tijd. Heb je dat ook gemerkt?'

'Ik –eh… om eerlijk te zijn, moet ik zeggen van niet.'

'Wel, het is gewoon zo dat ze… ze ziet er zo bleek uit, en ze lijkt heel moe, weet je? Hoe dan ook, ze sprak met mij, de andere dag, en ze liet vallen dat jullie de laatste tijd woorden hebben gehad… God, ik hoop dat ik niet aan het neuzen ben, ik wou gewoon zeker zijn dat alles in orde is met jullie.' Ze keek over haar schouder om de Hoofdmonitor aan te kijken, maar hij ontweek haar blik en focuste in de plaats op de appel in zijn hand.'

'Iedereen heeft wel eens woorden,' antwoordde hij vaag, na een paar seconden. 'En Annelies en ik zijn al lang samen. Zo gaat het gewoon…'

Lily voelde een gewicht van haar schouders vallen, terwijl ze voor het eerst besefte dat zo'n gewicht überhaupt bestond. 'Weet je, dat is exact wat ik Alice heb verteld. Ik bedoel, ze moet zich nergens zorgen om maken… jullie twee zijn altijd solide geweest… ik bedoel, God, jullie zijn mijn bewijs dat relaties blijven duren. Hoe zou ik kunnen discussiëren met Donna als er een punt achter zetten?' Ze glimlachte, tot ze besefte dat Frank dat niet deed.

'Gewoon… gewoon omdat een koppel geschiedenis heeft, betekent dat niet dat ze altijd samen zullen blijven.'

Lily's hart zonk in haar schoenen. Ze wou tegen hem schreeuwen dat hij en Annelies _wel_ voor altijd bij elkaar moesten blijven, dat het het lot was, voorbestemd en voorzienigheid en al die andere leuke, maar wel heel erg vage concepten. In plaats daarvan beet de klassenoudste op haar lip.

'Annelies en ik,' ging Frank verder, 'zijn ondertussen al een hele tijd samen geweest, maar dit is ons laatste jaar op Zweinstein en…wel, ik ga waarschijnlijk schouwer worden, en Annelies…'

'Maar ik dacht dat Annelies ook in het schouwerdepartement wou werken,' onderbrak Lily. 'Ze had die stage tijdens de vakantie en ik weet dat ze dat heel leuk vond.'

Frank aarzelde. 'Wel… niks… niks is zeker,' antwoordde hij uiteindelijk nogal vaag. 'Er gebeurt tegenwoordig zo veel… er verandert zo veel… niets is nog echt zeker. Toch? Het is gewoon…'

'Wel, ik ben er,' kondigde Sirius Zwarts zijn aanwezigheid aan terwijl hij de trofeeënkamer binnenkwam. 'Graag gedaan.'

'Je…' Frank schraapte ongemakkelijk zijn keel. 'Je bent te laat, Sirius.'

'Ga je het aan professor Anderling vertellen?' wou de Vandaal weten.

'Nee.'

'Frank, jongen, je bent de beste Hoofdmonitor die er ooit is geweest en ooit zal zijn.' Sirius greep een stofdoek. 'En hoe gaat het met jou, Lily?'

de klassenoudste, tijdelijk van haar melk gebracht, probeerde te bedenken waar ze het met de nieuwe aankomst over kon hebben. 'Heel goed. Zeg, Zwarts, kan je me vertellen wat Potters nieuwe bijnaam in Godsnaam betekent? Waarom noemt hij me steeds "Gems"?'

Sirius grijnsde. 'Geen flauw idee, schat,' antwoordde hij. 'alleen God weet wat er omgaat in James' hoofd. Natuurlijk zal ik dolgraag de boodschap dat je nieuwsgierig bent doorgeven. Hij is een beetje aangebrand de laatste tijd, gezien je zo koppig nonchalant bent over zijn spelletje.'

'Niet vertellen,' smeekte Lily. 'Hij zou zo verwaand zijn. Je doet het niet, toch?'

'Ik zal erover denken.' Zijn knappe grijns bleef ondeugend, en de kamer werd stil. 'Dus… Waar hadden jullie het over voor ik er was?' vroeg de Vandaal, heel onschuldig. Lily keek naar Frank.

'Eh… ik heb gehoord dat je Kevin Serpentijns haar hebt laten verdwijnen,' wist ze uit te brengen.

Sirius knikte standvastig. 'Twee keer.'

(Iemand Om Op Te Merken)

Lints kantoor was klein en volgepakt, een kamer die hem in haast was gegeven, zodat hij zijn taken zo snel mogelijk kon beginnen. Met het grote, simpele bureau, twee stoelen, vier in het zwart geklede schouwers en Lint zelf –die orders doorgaf aan de vier anderen –leek de kamer nog kleiner. Klein en druk. Zelfs de muren straalden dezelfde drukte en commotie uit als de personen er in, dus Lily –gezeten op de stoel die haar was gegeven –had het gevoel dat ze het enige stilstaande item in het kantoor was. Ze wachtte stilletjes tot Lint zijn aandacht terug naar haar keerde en uitlegde wat haar rol in dit drama kon zijn.

Na een tijdje vertrokken de schouwers om Lints orders uit te voeren en de tovenaar ging zitten aan zijn kant van het bureau.

'Lily Evers, is dat juist?' vroeg hij terwijl hij een blik op een stuk perkament wierp. Lily knikte. 'Het spijt me dat het zo lang heeft geduurd voordat ik jou kon ondervragen.'

'Dit gaat over Carlotta, niet?' vroeg Lily.

'Hmm, ja.' Hij bladerde door een paar papieren. 'Je hebt je herinnering aan de ochtend van twee september al afgestaan voor Hersenpan-onderzoek, geloof ik.'

'Dat is waar.'

'Wel, dan heb ik gewoon nog een paar vragen.' Hij legde zijn papieren opzij. 'Vertel me elk apart detail dat je weet over Carlotta Meloni.'

Lily knipperde met haar ogen. 'Elk detail? Niet slecht bedoeld, meneer Lint, maar –ik ken Carlotta niet half zo goed als de andere meisjes… of jongens. Shelley Mankel…'

'Michelle Mankel heeft haar getuigenis gegeven,' vertelde Lint haar. 'Ze was, spijtig genoeg, hysterisch. Ik wou met iemand praten van wie ik dacht dat ze woorden kon verbinden… jij bent klassenoudste, en je was direct betrokken bij het incident; je deelt ook een slaapzaal met juffrouw Meloni. Jij was de logische keuze.'

'Oh.'

'Daarbij,' ging hij verder, terwijl hij zijn toon zakelijk hield, maar toch met een hint van onbegrijpelijke ironie, 'heb ik in je strafwerkdossier gelezen dat je een aanvaring hebt gehad met een jongen genaamd… Schoorvoet.' Lily wende haar blik af. 'Heb je hem echt geslagen?'

'Dat… dat wordt verteld.'

'Hmm… Wel, ik heb Schoorvoet ontmoet. Twee keer, eigenlijk. Een keer onbedoeld en een keer om hem te ondervragen. Hij was getuige van het meisje dat in het meer sprong.' Lily wachtte op het verdict. Met een vlakke, niet-diepgaande en niet-geamuseerde stem zei hij: 'Ik zou hem ook geslagen hebben.'

Lily probeerde niet te glimlachen ze was niet helemaal zeker of ze bang moest zijn van Lint. 'Dus,' ging de schouwer verder, 'ik heb details nodig. Waar je ook maar aan denkt… iets vreemd dat die morgen gebeurde, of de avond voordien… een vreemde conversatie met Juffrouw Meloni…'

'Wel,' begon Lily, 'Carlotta kwam die avond niet terug naar de slaapzaal… niet voor zover wij wisten, in elk geval. Ze was niet daar toen de rest ging slapen en Shelley zei dat ze midden in de nacht wakker werd, en Carlotta's bed was helemaal opgemaakt. Maar… dat wist je waarschijnlijk al…?' Lint knikte. 'En… eh… over Carlotta, ze is… ze is leuk, lijkt me. We zijn niet echt geweldige vrienden, maar we konden altijd met elkaar opschieten. Ze is… min of meer… eh… _modern_? Weet je, dat is waarom we niet ze verbaasd waren toen ze die avond niet terug naar de slaapzaal kwam. Begrijp je wat…?'

'Juist, ja.'

'En ze is…ze is…' Lily zocht in haar brein naar informatie over Carlotta, maar alleen triviale dingen kwamen naar boven. 'Ze mediteert elke morgen. Ze slaapt graag uit in de weekends. Ze… ze drinkt groene thee. Ze is vegetariër. Ze…'

'Vegetariër?' onderbrak Lint plots.

'Ze eet geen vlees.'

'Ik weet wat dat woord betekent,' antwoordde de ander. 'Het is gewoon zo dat ik al vijf andere persoonlijkheidsinterviews heb afgenomen over juffrouw Meloni, en niet een van de anderen heeft vermeld dat ze vegetariër is.' Hij krabbelde iets op een stukje perkament.

'Is het belangrijk?' vroeg Lily.

'Oh, ik heb geen idee.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Nog iets anders?'

Lily schudde haar hoofd. 'Niet echt. Ik heb even met haar op de trein gesproken, die dag. Ze was… on orde. Normaal. Gewoon… Carlotta.'

Lint was een tijdje stil voor hij vroeg: 'Wat kan je me vertellen over Adam Magister?'

'Hij is Wachter voor ons zwerkbalteam,' antwoordde Lily. 'En hij… eh… wel, ik kan op niets relevant komen.'

'Had je kunnen raden dat Carlotta's vegetarisme relevant was?' Lily gaf toe dat dat niet zo was. 'Wel, dan…?'

'het gaat over welk meisje hij leuk vindt,' breidde de roodharige uit. 'Ik ben _vrij_ zeker dat dat niet relevant is.'

Lint schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, dat is niet relevant,' ging hij akkoord. 'Niets anders?'

Lily dacht diep na. 'Wel, Adam was een paar uur verdwenen voordat… wel voordat hij van de Astronomietoren probeerde te springen. _Zoveel_ weet ik wel, omdat mijn vriendin Marlene zei dat hij niet opdaagde voor de les Verzorging van Fabeldieren na de lunch.' Lint krabbelde iets op een ander stuk perkament. 'Behalve dat, kan ik echt op niets komen.'

'Goed. Bedankt. Ik geloof dat je nu mag weggaan… Ik zal de rest van je zaterdagavond niet verder verpesten.' Hij wreef nadenkend over zijn kin met een vinger, terwijl hij naar het blad voor zich staarde. 'Als je op nog iets komt, schrijf het dan gewoon op en hang het aan mijn deur.'

'Juist, natuurlijk.' Lily stond recht uit haar stoel.

'En als je de volgende student kunt binnensturen…' voegde Lint toe, met een knikje naar de deur, waar aan de andere een aantal getuigen-to-be wachtten op hun eigen ondervraging.

'Natuurlijk.'

Ze ging weg. Vooraan in de korte rij stond een smalle Huffelpufjongen met muisbruin haar en grote ogen, die nerveus zijn knokkels kraakte terwijl hij wachtte op wat hij leek te geloven dat een bestraffingsceremonie was.

'Ik denk dat jij de volgende bent,' vertelde Lily hem aanmoedigend. 'Maak je geen zorgen, hij is vriendelijk.'

'Eerlijk?' vroeg de Huffelpuf. 'Want ik heb Donna Wolkenveldt gisteren over hem horen praten in de bib, en ze zei een paar vreselijke dingen.'

'Donna Wolkenveldt zou vreselijke dingen kunnen zeggen over de kerstman,' merkte Lily op terwijl ze hem op de schouder klopte. Hij glimlachte zwakjes. 'Ga maar. Het zal wel lukken.' Hij deed wat ze vroeg en Lily vertrok terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

(Het Andere Probleem)

Lachend trok Marlene zicht net lang genoeg weg om te vragen: 'Evert, hoe laat is het?'

Het was zaterdagavond en het koppel stond in de gang op de vierde verdieping, Marlene tegen de muur terwijl Evert zijn vriendin overlaadde met kussen. 'Weet ik veel –maakt het uit?'

'Evert, alsjeblieft,' ging de ander ertegenin, maar toch glimlachend. 'Ik moet om zeven uur weg. Hoe laat is het?' Maar hij was te druk om te antwoorden, en Marlene greep zijn pols om zelf te kijken hoe laat het was.

'Shit,' vloekte ze, terwijl ze opnieuw wegtrok. 'Evert, het is kwart voor acht.'

'Komaan, Marly,' zuchtte de Ravenklauw, terwijl hij haar arm streelde. 'Je kan wel een beetje te laat zijn voor je… studeerafspraak.' Dat zei hij met veel ongenoegen.

'Echt niet,' protesteerde Marlene. 'Ik heb mijn vrienden deze week al te vaak laten zitten. Je bent ook zo lichtgeraakt tegenwoordig…'

'Ik ben niet lichtgeraakt,' antwoordde Evert lichtgeraakt. 'Ik ben toch heel lief, juist? Heb ik iets gemeen gezegd, of…'

'Nee, ik bedoelde niet lichtgeraakt op _die_ manier,' onderbrak de Griffoendor. 'Ik bedoelde _aanrakerig_.' Terwijl ze haar armen om zijn nek sloeg, gaf Marlene hem wat ze heel erg bedoelde als afscheidskus. 'Goed dan, lief zijn, en ik zie je morgen wel.'

Evert wikkelde zijn armen om haar rug. 'Maar Marly, je kan met _mij_ studeren. Kom op, we kunnen zelfs naar de bib gaan en zo.'

'Ja, want jij wilt ook echt _studeren_, zeker?' Marlene glimlachte en duwde een losgekomen lok haar achter haar oor. 'Evert, alsjeblieft, ik moet gaan…'

'Maar Marly, ze gaan sowieso bijna de avondklok instellen. Dan moet je zeker in je leerlingenkamer zijn, en kan ik je helemaal niet zien. Je kan _dan_ toch studeren met je vrienden…'

'Maar…'

'En trouwens, ik ben je vriendje… je vriendje van twee jaar…'

Hij stuurde haar de meest smekende blik die Marlene hem volgens haar ooit had zien dragen, en ze gaf toe. 'Nog een half uur, oké?'

Grijnzend, van oor tot oor, kuste hij haar opnieuw.

_(In de Leerlingen kamer)_

De leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor was druk die avond. Het vuur knapperde en aangezien zowel Carlotta als Adam terug op hun slaapzalen waren, leek het tenminste toegestaan om luidop te lachen. Dus had het grootste deel van Griffoendor zich verzameld in de leerlingenkamer en alles –zo leek het –was terug normaal.

Schaaktoernooien, spelletjes Fluimstenen en intense rondjes Knalpoker vulden de kamer, iedereen praatte luid –eindelijk eens volledig normale tienerdingen. Het was deze scene waar James in arriveerde, komende van de slaapzaal waar Remus op dat moment rustte omdat hij zich ziek voelde. De zwerkbalaanvoerder liet zijn blik door de kamer glijden, op zoek naar een interessant persoon. Sirius, Peter en Lily waren er allemaal niet, maar Magister zat in een fauteuil bij het vuur, met een rol perkament en zijn boek van Toverdranken.

James ging bij hem zitten. 'Werken aan een opstel op zaterdagavond, Magister?' vroeg hij terwijl hij met een hand door zijn warrige, zwarte haar ging. 'Voorzichtig, teveel opwinding is niet gezond.'

'Grappig,' antwoordde Adam. 'Ik zie _jou_ niet aan kroonluchters zwaaien.'

'Mijn vrienden hebben me verlaten,' vertelde James hem. 'Dus, voel je je…eh voel je je goed? Geen zelfmoordneigingen meer?'

Adam keek hem aan. 'Tact is niet echt je ding he?'

'Niet echt, nee.'

De ander haalde zijn schouders op. 'Wel, het gaat wel. Weet je, gewoon even wennen aan het feit dat tweedejaars naar me wijzen in de gang.'

'Mmmm, mensen wijzen ook naar mij,' zuchtte James. 'Maar voor volledig andere redenen. Een goeie snelle Levicorpus zou het wel kunnen stoppen.'

'Ja,' zei Adam droog, 'Want dat heeft jou ook zo goed geholpen, niet?'

'Wat bedoel je daarmee?'

'Bedoelen? Niks, hoor.'

James trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'En _jij_ dan, Magister? Alleen studeren? Is Marlene Peeters niet gewoonlijk je studeerpartner? Ik vraag me af waar zij uithangt…' hij keek de leerlingenkamer rond, alsof hij op zoek was.

'Ik heb geen idee waar Marlene is,' antwoordde Adam standvastig..

'Echt niet?' mompelde James.

'Wat?'

'_Wat_?'

Adam fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Wat bedoel je daarmee?'

'Bedoelen? Niks, hoor.' De twee jongens keken elkaar even aan. 'Ik ga je verder laten werken aan dat opstel,' zei James uiteindelijk, terwijl hij recht stond.

'Veel geluk met je vrienden zoeken,' zei Adam.

Met een knikje verliet James de zetel. Niet lang daarna ging het portretgat open en nam Marlene Peeters zijn eerdere plek in. Ze was zich vol overtuiging ergens voor aan het excuseren, maar Adam leek het haar te vergeven. James schudde alwetend zijn hoofd en vroeg zich af of hij een paar vijfdejaars een paar Galjoenen lichter zou maken met een potje Knalpoker, toen er iemand op zijn schouder tikte.

'Hoi, Annelies.'

'Hoi, James,' antwoordde Annelies Griffier, die er nogal vermoeid uitzag. 'Heb je Frank ergens gezien?' De zwerkbalaanvoerder vertelde dat dat niet het geval was. 'Verdorie. Wel, toch bedankt. Misschien had hij klassenoudstevergadering of zo…'

James had haar willen vertellen dat er geen klassenoudstevergadering gepland was die avond (Remus miste klassenoudstevergaderingen bijna _nooit_, hoe ziek hij zich ook voelde), maar hij kreeg daar de kans niet toe, gezien ze onmiddellijk wegrende. Ze verdween door het portretgat en dat was nog niet achter haar dichtgevallen, of Sirius glipte er al door in de leerlingenkamer.

'Begon tijd te worden,' zei James terwijl hij naar zijn vriend liep. 'Waar was je in _godsnaam_ naartoe?'

'Thee,' antwoordde Sirius.

'Een beetje laat daarvoor, nee?'

'Met oom A.'

'Oom A?' echode James. 'Dat is idioot.' Toen besefte hij hoe grappig de situatie was. 'Besef je wel dat je net thee bent gaan drinken met een leraar? Je bent praktisch een om aandacht smekende klassenoudste nu. Ik geloof dat ze je volgend jaar Hoofdmonitor gaan maken!'

'Ga weg, Potter. Hij is niet _echt_ een leraar; hij is mijn oom.' Ze gingen zitten in wat nog het meest een hoek benaderde die de ronde kamer had. 'Hij is praktisch mijn enige niet-gestoorde familielid, weet je. Ik moet me om de zoveel tijd even melden.'

James grijnsde, wat Sirius interpreteerde als lachend om hem, en antwoordde met een tik tegen het achterhoofd.

Ze zaten daar, converserend over waar ze maar opkwamen voor een tijdje, totdat Peter Pippeling arriveerde –via de keukens –en bij hen ging zitten. 'Hoe gaat het nu met de huiselfen?' vroeg Sirius. 'En wat heb je voor ons mee?'

Peter gaf een schaal met desserts die over waren door. 'Ze hadden niets meer van het Welkomstfeest,' informeerde hij Sirius. 'Hoewel ik niet snap waarom je elf _dagen oud_ eten zou willen.'

'Het eten van het Welkomstfeest is superieur, daarom,' antwoordde meneer Sluipvoet. 'Ze bestellen de helft van de dingen speciaal op maat uit Zweinsveld weet je.'

'Nee, dat wisten we niet,'zei James. 'En het is vrij eng dat jij dat _wel_ wist.'

'Ik let op wat ik eet,' zei Sirius waardig. 'Haat me niet om mijn uitgebreide kennis.'

Lily kwam terug naar de leerlingenkamer na een avondwandeling met Maria en Donna rond half negen. Niet zo rustgevend dan wel druk, was het grootste deel van de wandeling een discussie tussen donna en Lily geweest, over de schouwer Lint.

'Hij is niet zo erg!' protesteerde Lily. '_Zonnebloemenveld_,' voegde ze toe tegen de Dikke Dame, die haar portret openzwaaide als antwoord op het juiste wachtwoord, zodat ze de drie heksen toegang verschafte tot de toren van Griffoendor. 'Hij was intelligent en fijn om mee te praten. Ik mocht hem.'

'Hij was onbeleefd,' antwoordde Donna. 'Hij zei steeds dat _ik_…'

'Jij kan gewoon niet tegen kritiek,' wierp Maria tussen. 'Het is waar, Donna, want normaal doe je alles perfect, dus als iemand een opmerking durft te maken, koester je wrok. Daarom vind je professor Slakhoorn waarschijnlijk niet leuk.'

'Ik kan _wel_ correcties aannemen,' beet Donna. 'Hoe zou ik het anders aankunnen om de hele tijd met jou rond te hangen, Munster? Je zit de hele tijd op mijn kap.'

'Alsjeblieft,' spotte Maria, 'In de laatste tien minuten heb je me al verteld dat ik er door mijn cosmetica uitzie als een professionele slet, dat mijn smaak in mannen die theorie ondersteunt, en dat deze schoenen niet flatterend zijn voor mijn benen. En dan zit _ik_ op _jouw_ kap?'

'Ik zei dat de make-up je er deed _uitzien_ als een professionele slet,' zei Donna. 'Niet dat je dat ook echt _bent_. Dat is amper gemeen.'

Lily ging hen allemaal voor naar de open haard, maar het aantal leerlingen in de leerlingenkamer op dat moment maakte het onmogelijk om te gaan zitten. 'Zie je, Donna,' zei de roodharige, 'dit is wat ik je de andere dag probeerde te vertellen. Je moet niet elk gesprek winnen.'

'Ik verdedig mezelf gewoon.'

'Nee, je maakt er een discussie van. Zoals Potter altijd doet, juist? Hij neemt iets simpel, zoals een begroeting en maakt er een wedstrijd van… door je een stomme bijnaam te geven waarvan hij weet dat je er niet gaat achter komen wat hij betekent, maar je kan het hem ook niet vragen, want dat betekent dat hij wint… want hij heeft er een wedstrijd van gemaakt.'

'We hebben het niet meer over mij, hè?' vroeg Donna.

'Soms,' hervatte Lily, 'moet je dingen gewoon loslaten.'

Donna trok een gezicht. 'Maar winnen is zo… _leuk_.'

Lily sloeg haar vriendin begrijpend op de schouder.

'Hé, Gems,' zei een nieuwe stem, en Potter verscheen ermee. Hij grijnsde vrolijk naar haar, alsof ze beste vrienden waren. 'Leuke dag gehad, ja?'

'Ik ga het niet vragen,' zei Lily koud. 'Sorry Potter, jij verliest, want het kan me niet _schelen_ wat je stomme bijnaampje betekent.' Ze _probeerde_ het echt te menen.

'Zeker van, Gems?'

'Ja.'

'Want je zegt dat ik verloren heb, maar het voelt wel heel erg als winnen. Vooral aangezien je Sirius hebt gevraagd om te vertellen wat het betekent.'

Lily trok een gezicht naar Sirius. 'Je zei dat je niks zou vertellen.'

'Ik zei dat ik erover zou nadenken,' antwoordde Sirius verdedigend. 'En het is een ingeroeste gewoonte om alles aan James te vertellen… het glipte er min of meer uit. Hij keek zo vrolijk toen ik het hem vertelde… net een schoothondje met Kerstmis.'

James sloeg zijn vriend tegen de schouder.

'Ik ga naar bed,' kondigde Lily aan, het feit dat het nog maar negen uur was negerend. 'Goeienacht, iedereen.' Ze begon weg te gaan.

'Dat is nogal onbeleefd,' observeerde James.

'Wel, elke keer dat ik beleefd ben tegen jou, ben _jij_ een complete zak,' ging de roodharige tegen hem in. 'Ik heb besloten me niet meer te laten vangen in de hoop dat je misschien een soort menselijkheid kan tentoonstellen deze keer.'

Onaangedaan knikte James wijs. 'Goed idee, Gems.'

Sirius zuchtte en draaide zich naar Peter: 'Dit kan eeuwig doorgaan –zin om een paar vijfdejaars een paar galjoenen lichter te maken?'

'Knalpoker?' vroeg Peter, opgevrolijkt.

'Tuurlijk.'

'Weten jullie hoe je kan valsspelen met Knalpoker?' vroeg Donna, duidelijk bewonderend. Sirius knikte.

'Mogen we meedoen?' vroeg Maria.

'Als je denkt dat je je kan wegtrekken van dit intrigerende entertainment.' Sirius knikte naar de nog steeds kibbelende James en Lily.

'Dat zal wel gaan.'

Ze vertrokken met z'n vieren, maar James noch Lily registreerde dat feit. 'Oh, alsjeblieft,' spotte die laatste. 'Kan je gewoon… voor misschien één seconde doen alsof je ongelofelijk gigantische ego je belachelijk kleine brein misschien kan toelaten het concept dat het universum in zijn volledigheid niet, in tegenstelling tot wat jij verbazingwekkend duidelijk gelooft, rond _jou_ draait, te bevatten?'

'God, Gems, ik moet je hele levensverhaal niet horen! Wat zeggen ze ook weer over bondigheid en humor?'

'Citeer geen Shakespeare tegen mij.' (Alsof hij had geketterd) 'Jij hebt het recht niet Shakespeare tegen mij te citeren. Ik _bezit_ Shakespeare… jij bent gewoon een poserende idioot.'

'Ik weet niet eens wat Shakespeare is. Wat is jouw probleem, trouwens?'

'Voornamelijk? Voornamelijk ben _jij_ dat eigenlijk, Potter!'

'De grootte van je zelfgenoegzaamheid zal me altijd met stomheid slaan, Gems.'

'Het alfabet zal _jou_ altijd met stomheid slaan.'

'Oh, _sorry_ hoor… _wat_ had je weer voor je S.L.I.J.M.B. ? Was dat…zeven U's? wacht. Nee. Dat was _ik_.'

'Mijn Merlijn, echt? Ik denk dat je dat nog niemand verteld hebt… behalve dan iedereen elke tien minuten sinds je van de trein stapte!'

'Grappig.' Hij grijnsde. 'Ik heb tenminste iets om _over_ op te scheppen.'

Lily ademde diep uit. 'Dit is idioot,' zei ze uiteindelijk. 'Ik doe dit niet meer. Ik ga niet meer ruziën met je. Ik ga niet meer praten met je. Ik ga je negeren. Iedereen is gewoon _zoveel_ beter af als we _niet met elkaar omgaan_.'

'Goed voor mij, Gems.'

Met een laatste kwade blik, draaide Lily zich op haar hakken om en vertrok naar de slaapzaal. Ze stopte nog voor ze de trap bereikte.

Gems.

Terwijl ze zich opnieuw omdraaide om naar Potter te kijken, had Lily nu een glimlach op haar gezicht. James wist niet waarom, maar het was een beetje intimiderend (een beetje geweldig, ook). Ze liep terug naar hem toe. 'Gember,' zei ze. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen. 'Gember… ginger… in het Engels.' Ze wees naar haar haar. 'Ginger. _Ros_.' Sarcastisch: 'Slim.'

James begon te grijnzen. 'Bravo.'

'De paden van jouw brein ontrafelen is heel simpel,' bemerkte Lily, vals lief. 'Ik had moeten weten dat het iets idioot was.' Ze draaide zich opnieuw om en en liep naar haar slaapzaal, terwijl ze zichzelf eraan herinnerde om Donna nog te vertellen dat ze gelijk had.

Winnen was leuk.

A/N sorry voor de slechte vertaling van Snaps, ik ga het verhaal daarover ook vertalen, en dan zal het (hopelijk) minder idioot klinken...

Als je iets te zeggen hebt over mijn vertaling, mag je het altijd laten weten.


End file.
